Light In the Darkness
by WovenFromMoonlight
Summary: They were best friends, until the day Rey was forced to move out by her parents. No one knew what happened to Rey, and no one knew where she went. After a year on an unknown planet, Rey was sent to Jakku to protect her from something. Rey's life has always been twisted, but when she finds out who her parents were, who she is, the life she thought she lead was fake. No one knew why.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I recently watched (I was actually forced to) The Force Awakens, and The Last Jedi! If you have read my previous stories, you know what is going to happen. If you are new, welcome! For this fanfiction, I have changed the ages, as well as some other things.**

 **I will be writing more of Perfect Harmony, but won't be posting. I would like to thank all of the people who have read my stories, it makes my day! I also would like to thank my friends who continuously support me!**

 **I am also accepting ideas on what to write, and might to some collabs if you are interested. Please PM me if you have an idea!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **Third Person**

A child, no older than 6 peeked out from behind Luke's legs. Seeing all the others doing things terrified the girl, and didn't want to leave the custody of Luke Skywalker.

"Rey, it's alright. You're going to be fine." Luke said gently, before calling out to a boy.

Tall for his age, much more powerful, and different than the others. Slightly feared, but more admired. He was admired by the younger ones, but the older ones didn't like him. The boy understood the younglings better, was gentler, and exceedingly mature for someone the age of 12. The boy was Ben Solo, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo.

Ben crossed the training yard in a surprisingly short amount of time, stopping near Luke. His height terrified Rey, causing her to hide behind Luke once more. Ben noticed Rey hiding, and smiled gently at her.

"Ben, this is Rey. Rey, this is Ben." Luke started, then found himself not knowing what to say next. He glanced down at Rey, who was looking at Ben with large, curious eyes.

"Hi Rey!" Ben said cheerfully, but not to loud.

"Hi." Rey mumbled. She was still a bit frightened by his height, so he knelt down, and a minuscule sigh of relief escaped from Rey.

"Rey, it's going to be alright. You are safe here." Luke said, "Ben will take care of you for now, until I come back, okay?"

Rey nodded, and Luke set off to his next class.

"Rey, I'll show you around the Jedi School." Ben stood up, and without warning, Rey's small fingers wrapped themselves around his thumb. Ben laughed, and enclosed her small hand in his larger one. Ben showed Rey around the school, and everytime Rey saw a class, there was wonder, fascination as she watched the class for a few seconds. Each time, Ben waited patiently.

"Rey, this is where we sleep, and I will ask Master Luke where you will sleep." Ben said, pointing to the small dorms.

"This school is really cool." Rey remarked as they walked back to the training yard, "Is it true that you can use the Force?"

Ben grinned, and lifted Rey up a few inches with the Force, then setting her down. Rey's smile brightened, and Ben taught Rey about the Force, but not telling her how to use it.

"Rey, I have to read a copy of the Jedi scripts, and you can go play with the others, is that alright with you?" Ben asked once they entered the courtyard. Rey nodded, before shyly making her way to the others that were in her age range. Rey looked back at Ben, who nodded reassuringly. Rey nodded, moving closer to them, a confident spring in her step. The others took notice of Rey, and surrounded her, their height suddenly making her feel like an ant.

Ben didn't notice, he had pulled out his book.

Over at where Rey was, they were taunting her.

"You're just a baby."

"Who wears mushrooms on their heads?"

It hurt Rey, but she stood strong.

"I'm not a baby, and I _don't_ have mushrooms growing out of my head." Rey said bravely.

"I guess she is nothing though. Her parents didn't come with you didn't they? Do your parents even love you?" an older girl sneered.

"My parents love me, and I was sent here with Master Luke because they currently are being hunted by Snoke." Rey said. Different people said mean things about her, and one boy eventually struck her in the face. As strong as she seemed, Rey was still a delicate child. She ran to Ben, tears pouring down her face.

"Ben!" she called. He looked up, and upon seeing Rey crying, he put his book down.

"Rey, what happened?" a brotherly affection overtook him, pulling Rey into a hug, wiping her tears away.

"They hurt me," Rey sobbed, pointing at the slap mark, "They were being mean to me."

"Wait here, I need to go deal with them." Ben requested, Rey nodded, and Ben came upon the group. Rey suddenly realized that those people were his age, maybe older, but dwarfed in height. Rey could see that something was going on, but couldn't quite process it.

Rey suddenly had a sense of anger wash over here, even though it was Ben who seemed slightly mad. Ben spoke something to them, and the others looked frightened. He said something else before running to Rey.

"They won't hurt you now, but I must tell this to Master Luke. Stay with me for now okay?" Rey nodded at this, and sat down cross legged in the grass. Ben didn't read his book, but taught Rey some more things about the Force. When Ben taught Rey how to relax her mind, but not meditate, Rey caught on to her Force powers. It sent a powerful ripple through the air, and most people felt it. It was sent through the galaxy, through what was the First Order at that time, alerting what was the Resistance of that time.

Rey relaxed her mind, her bright smile slowly being replaced with a peaceful, serene look. That brought out a smile to Ben as he watched his only friend.

Rey stayed like that for a while, before her head dipped into sleep. It made sense; relaxing the mind was harder than meditation. Ben heard commotion, and quickly scooped up her sleeping form, covering her ears. The students of a class were trickling out, staring at Ben as he carried Rey to Luke.

"I think she may need a dorm now." Ben joked. Luke gave a small smile, then gave Ben the room number.

"Rey will be in R2." Luke said. Ben nodded, and made his way inside, attracting more stairs. They knew Ben as the quiet, reserved, powerful Padawan, someone who rarely interacted.

The younger Solo followed a familiar path, and came to a halt at R5. His eyes traveled along the corridor, and with a jolt did he only realize Rey's room was next to his. Ben opened the room, one similar to his own, and gently laid Rey down on her bed, pulling the fair sized blanket over her shoulders. He quietly left the room, hand reaching out to close the door behind him. Ben's hand hesitated, and stole a glance at Rey. She looked peaceful, nothing to bother her. A smile appeared on Ben's face, and he closed the door behind him.

 **Two Years Later, Third Person**

Urgent whispers escaped a small crack under the door to Luke's office. Rey's parents were there, trying to find a way to keep Rey safe.

Over by the courtyard, Ben held Rey in his arms, hugging her as she knew that something was wrong. Tears streamed down her face, knowing that something was going to happen. Ben also had tears forming in his eyes, for he knew something that Rey didn't.

Rey was the only remaining descendant of the first Force Sensitive. The first force sensitive person was crowned royal, making Rey an heir to a throne. Her parents, however, couldn't rule, and had to announce a successor as soon as he/she comes of age, that is to say, age 13. When six years has passed, Rey would have to come to the throne.

The crown and position gave the royal enough leverage over the force to stop the entire First Order with a wave of the hand. That caused many to vy for the position, leading to the rise of the First Order, as well as the belief that the Resistance must be destroyed.

Because of Rey only being a child, not even old 10 years old, the throne can be easily side-tracked, easily being taken over. Once the First Order caught wind of it, it was decreed that a needle of darkness to be placed in Ben Solo, but small enough to be concealed until time comes. No one in the Academy, not even Luke knew about this.

The needle of darkness was placed in Ben Solo because of what it would do to Rey. Little did they know that Luke unintentionally created a counter.

"Shhh, it's alright Rey. It's going to be fine." Ben continuously whispered, one arm wrapped around Rey protectively, his other hand holding Rey's two smaller ones.

"B-ben, I d-don't want t-to leave y-you. I-I don't want to g-go." Rey sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go either. You're my only friend." Ben said. At this point, the needle of darkness was cued to start spreading. However, Rey was the only thing that kept him sane, his Rey of light, his best friend.

 _Listen to the urge Ben. You will protect Rey from this terrible fate,_ a voice urged. This was the second time in two hours. It gave Ben a terrible headache. He pulled Rey closer, determined to salvage the time they are spending together.

"Rey, honey."

Rey looked up at the sound of her name, at the sound of her mother's voice.

"We need to go."

Rey instantly burst into tears, burying her head deeper into Ben's shoulder. Rey's parents were slightly expecting this. They knew her friendship with the nephew of Luke Skywalker.

"Rey, we need to go."

Rey stood up, brushing away here tears, and trudged after her parents.

"Rey, wait!" Ben ran to Rey, and gave Rey one last hug, and a request, "I will find you. I promise. Stay safe for me."

Rey nodded, and after one last look at her best friend, she left. Ben watched Rey's small figure retreat until she was just a dot in the distance. The afternoon crept to sunset, the sunset announced the arrival of night, but Rey's abrupt departure weighed down Ben's heart. When he went to the dining hall, the chair that Rey usually sat in seemed to be taunting him. He ate a little bit of food, and left very soon. Ben decided to go to bed early, hoping that this was a dream, but it wasn't.

A horrible nightmare invaded Ben's sleep.

 **Ben**

" _Ben, help me!"_

 _Rey's cries and screams echoed through the dark chamber._

" _Rey!" he yelled, running in the direction of the sound. I entered a huge throne room._

" _Ah, yes, Ben Solo."_

" _What? Where.." I was cut off._

" _Oh, the princess? That is her future. I need you to be regent for the child. You must take the throne." the voice, Snoke, said._

" _Or what?" I retorted._

" _People will find out who she is, and hunt her down. Either way, you must take the throne, and you must kill all those who know her. The people of the Jedi Academy know who she is, and her future is on your hands."_

 _I gave a few moments, "I don't want to turn to the dark side."_

 _Snoke lifted his hand, and a small flicker of something passed through my body. I saw the reality, I saw Rey in trouble._

" _I accept, but how will I fight Luke?" I asked. Snoke gave me a twisted, evil smile._

" _I have inserted years of elite training into you."_

 _My eyes widened,_ that is possible?!

" _You need a new name. I have your first name Kylo. Choose a last name."_

The entire reason I am here is because of Rey, so it must be similar to Rey, _I thought,_ I'm going to choose Ren.

" _I choose Ren." I spoke. My dream started to slowly dissolve._

" _Rise Kylo Ren, from the ashes of Ben Solo. The Knights of Ren are at your disposal, waiting at the entrance to the cursed academy. Do not fail."_

I sat up, breathing heavily. I sold myself to the dark side. I have a new master, and I must obey him. I grabbed my lightsaber, and headed to the entrance of the academy, where the Knights of Ren were waiting.

"Master Ren."

14 knights bowed to me, forming a semicircle around me.

"Follow me silently, and guard the entrances and exits to the dorm and courtyard. Make sure Luke Skywalker doesn't notice anything." I ordered, and they obeyed, getting into their assigned spots effortlessly. I headed into each person's room, and pretended to act on orders. I round them all up in the dining hall, with my knights guarding the doors on both sides, and a few lined up on the sides.

I said nothing, and my lightsaber activated, the blue light sending off an eerie light that cascaded all over the room. I stepped closer to the others, and they drew back, terrified. Their expressions looked similar to the one that Rey wore on her first day.

Losing Rey was the last straw.

 _I am doing this for Rey._

I let out dangerous waves of the Force, let out a cry of anger, and killed them all.

 _Kylo Ren, your ship is waiting near the forest. Go there now._

I beckoned the Knights of Ren to follow me, and headed to the forest. The ship was awaiting me, and it took me to an unknown planet.

 _Wherever you are, whomever you've been turned into, if you still remember me, I will find you,_ I vowed.

 **Phew! That was hard to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know that this is shorter than my usual chapters, but please forgive me.**

 **Is this different than the other Star Wars fanfics that you've read, or is this the first one? If you have any suggestions for something I could include in the story, please tell me!**

 **Like I said, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	2. Twelve Years or So

**Hello people! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! With the updating progress, I have written most of the chapters, just updating them one by one. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If I make mistakes, please tell me.**

 **If you are annoyed with constant POV change yet still want to read this, please cope with it. The rest of this fanfiction will go based on the events that take place in the book, switching from location to location. Yes, I do use the books to help me when writing, but only for the plot line.**

 **This will have Reylo, but will not start for a while. If you don't like to wait, I suggest you don't read this until I have posted more chapters.**

 **MAJOR SPOILERS. Don't read unless you have watched The Force Awakens, or you want it spoiled.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Poe**

"BB-8 you must run and don't turn back okay? You must get this to a safe spot. There is no other choice." I said frantically. BB-8 protested, but still rolled away. She beeped out some words, and rolled through the sand. I turned back to Tekka, then seeing the red, cross guarded blade hit a fatal arch, and I turned away.

Kylo Ren had murdered once again, yet not surprising.

He had destroyed planets, hurt millions of innocents, killed, but no one knew why. At least, the Resistance never found out.

I raised the blaster, and quickly fired at Ren. The bolt stopped mid-fly due to Force, causing two stormtroopers to drag me in front of the monster.

"Who talks first?" I asked, trying not to be Resistance like. I could tell it irritated him.

"Search the Resistance pilot scum." Ren said. I was given a really strange pat down, and was decreed to have nothing.

"Great job." I said sarcastically.

"Put him on the ship alive and functioning. Supreme Leader Snoke will need information."

I got dragged into the ship, and I quickly memorized the path they took to the base. Princess- no, _General_ Leia would want it. I pushed into the corner of my mind, hoping to remember it when time comes.

 **Rey**

I hoisted my bag over my shoulder, and secured the strap of my staff before jumping down with a rope to break my fall. The bag of goods seemed enough to get me food for one meal.

That's how I've been living life since I was 8. I had fuzzy memories, but the farthest back I could think of is a castle I had spend one year at, where I was free to roam around, with only one person to take care of me. That was, until I was put on Jakku.

I slid down a large hill of sand, and landed on the seat of my speeder.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered, trying to get it to start. It gave a rumble of defeat, and started, then shooting to Niima Outpost. It shut itself off, and I pulled my bag of things to Unkar Plutt.

"This is worth… one quarter portion."

I was shocked, but took it anyways. I trudged back to me speeder, eager to eat. The hot desert wind blew my hair into my eyes, but there was nothing I could do, but I almost ended up somewhere else. As soon as I got inside what was my home, an old AT-AT, and poured out the green hunk of _who-knows-what_ , and sat outside to eat it, basking in the cooling temperatures.

"Help, help!"

I hear a high, metallic, frantic sound. It didn't sound human, most definitely not animal. I stood up, and saw a Teedo dragging a BB unit. For some reason, I had this connection with droid. Speaking in the Teedoian language, I ordered it's release, and held my staff. The Teedo grunted a response, then left the BB unit. She started beeping an insult, but I shushed her.

"It's going to come back if you don't be quiet."

That made her shut up, BB-8, or whatever. When I examined her structure, I noticed something wrong. I reached out and straightened the antenna.

"Where are you from?" I asked. I heard a long beep, but shook my head, indicating I didn't understand. She beeped out something I understood, "Classified. Really? Similar in my case, and I don't even know where I'm from. I'll keep mine from divulging and you'll keep yours."

I then gave BB-8 some information about our surroundings, and once I headed back to my place, she followed.

"I can't take you. If you follow me around, I'll be tempted to trade you in, as well as others who want to steal you. There are only survivors, no friends." I answered her questioning code. I turned around, but I felt remorse for this helpless droid.

"Fine, you can stay until morning, but then you leave to find your master alright?"

She rolled around a bit, droid for nod. She let out some beeps, and I laughed.

"More sand than you can imagine. I'm Rey. No, just Rey."

We headed to the AT-AT, and settled for the night.

 **Third Person**

"Stupid shackles. C'mon, open!" Poe muttered furiously. The things that bound him to chair didn't budge. He finally gave up, deprived of all my energy. A hiss emitted from the door, and a large, cloaked figure entered the room.

"I had no idea we had the best Resistance pilot on board. Not much use now." he mocked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Not really," Poe went straight for the casual tone, as if they were friends conversing.

Ren seemed not to notice, going straight to the point, "We both want something from the old man. I need it. The First Order needs it."

"You might want to rethink your ability. Trying to convince a corpse won't do you any good."

"Well, where did you put it? He must have given it to you."

Poe tilted my head, as if questioning his question, going for the innocent person, "Put what?"

"Don't act like a child. You can be released earlier if you stop being like this. _Now give me the map._ "

"People of the Resistance will not be intimidated, especially by someone who is like you."

Kylo extended a hand to Poe's mind. Pain erupt in his brain.

"Tell me. Give me the map." he murmured.

General Hux was waiting, as interrogations never took over an hour. Hux didn't ask if it was successful, as it always is.

"The pilot doesn't have it. The Skywalker map is on a BB unit, still on Jakku." Kylo Ren's metallic voice echoed, yet Hux was still pleased.

"Easy search." Hux turned and headed to the control room, but was forced to stop.

"One planet can provide concealment. It will not be easy." Rey pointed out.

"A single droid will head to places of machinery. Jakku has few places like that. If anything new enters, we will be alerted instantly." Hux turned, "This is your time for redemption, but I will take your place of regent." he added under his breath.

 **Rey**

"Over there is someone you could ask for a lift. Well, goodbye." I turned around, but hearing some frantic beeps, I turned around, "You can't go? Waiting for someone? I know all about waiting."

Beeps.

"My family." I tried for a smile, but failed. I headed to Plutt's food store.

"Hm. 1 / 4 portion."

I took the packets, turning around.

"What about the droid?"

I held it in my mind for a few seconds, wondering how many portions he would give.

"60 portions."

The people behind me gasped. I was so tempted, so tempted.

 _But BB-8 has a master, someone to return to. I can't trade away something else for my own good._

"No, she's not for sale, " I beckoned BB-8 to follow me, "C'mon, let's go."

 **Poe**

" _Can you fly a TIE fighter?"_

 _FN-2187, The Force Awakens book, page 47_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice finally found, "You're a Resistance spy going undercover?"

FN-2187 scoffed, "No, do you think anyone with past records of being with the Resistance ever cross the threshold without being interrogated? You'd have to be prisoner. If they knew I was breaking you out, you would get swarmed. Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"I can fly anything, but it has to be shown to me. But why are you helping me?" I answered after a moment.

"Cause it's the right thing to do." he answered. I didn't believe it. This was obviously a trap.

"If we're going to do this, we have to be honest." I said firmly.

"I… I need a pilot." he admitted sheepishly.

"You just got a pilot." How many times have I said that?

"We gotta go this way, and look depressed or sullen. Happiness is kinda forbidden for a prisoner." FN-2187 ordered, and I dipped my head, then following the trooper out. Not once were we accosted by the rest of the First Order. We were going to do something that was at the brink of insanity.

 _Escaping from the First Order, from the Star Destroyer no less. Easy. I can do this,_ my mind remarked.

"Act nervous, like you are being sent to your death."

"Got it." I muttered. A droid started heading our way, causing my breathing to hitch a bit. It just rolled by without making any noise. This droid painfully reminded me of BB-8. My chest tightened, realizing that I won't see her for a while.

The inside of TIE fighter was spotless, and I settled myself on the pilot's seat, pulling off my jacket. The controls seemed familiar, but all in different places. I made a minor mistake.

 _He was relying on the likelihood that the ship itself would automatically correct for any minor mistakes in judgement._

 _Minor mistakes. He still had to fly the damn thing._

 _Poe Dameron, The Force Awakens book, page 51_

Buttons were being punched, and a cry arose from the ship's stern.

"How do you fly this thing?" FN-2187 asked. I quickly explained how to shoot, and we headed off. A sudden jerk yanked us backwards, flattening me against the pilots seat.

Minor mistakes.

The stupid cable was still attached. There was a loud pang of a cable snapping, and the TIE fighter broke free.

"This would be a great time to start shooting!" I yelled over the connection between the trooper and I. Replacements for weapons suddenly were obliterated. Other fighters were destroyed, and the room was destroyed. There was silence moments ago, now there was havoc and chaos. I pulled what seemed to be the launch and take off lever, and we spun around, heading for the air.

 _I'm not wasting any time. I need to give this guy a taste of the Resistance._

"FN-2 whatever your name is, we need to annihilate the cannons or we won't make it very far!" I called. I guided the plan around the ship, dodging the blasts and letting the trooper shoot.

"Dammit, target coming on your left!"

I shifted the fighter so he could shoot, and unable to hold back, "I knew you would do that! What's your name?"

"I told you, FN-2187."

"FN-what?"

"That's the only name they gave me."

"Listen buddy. I ain't gonna call you that. How about I call you Finn?"

"Yeah, Finn, I like that. What's your name?"

"Poe Dameron."

"Nice to meet you Poe."

"Second on that."

I turned the fighter to face the Finalizer again, and we attacked it like a mosquito. THe mosquito wasn't going to back down.

 **Third Person, The Bridge of the Finalizer**

General Hux was looking over to the monitor where Lieutenant Mitaka worked. He couldn't believe the words of a stormtrooper. A prisoner escaped, and found a TIE fighter in the hangar. It wasn't possible.

It wasn't _supposed_ to be possible.

Yet it was.

"One bank of weaponry has been destroyed, and still continue to attack. They aren't running."

The general was confused, though he didn't show it. Usually the prisoners just left, but didn't stay to make their jailers mad. However, one thing was clear: the Resistance were extremely underestimated.

"Turn on ventral cannons." Hux ordered. They were brought on, only because of the sheer hope of what the pilot was doing. He hoped that the pilot would stay until more forces would come out, and he would have a lesser chance of an escape.

"Is that the Resistance pilot?"

The voice, controlled, yet displeased.

Hux wheeled around to face Kylo Ren, instantly knowing that he should not provoke him.

"Yes, as well as having help from one of our own. The registers are being searched to find which stormtrooper it is."

"FN-2187."

How he managed to find out the identity before anyone else on the ship knew was unnerving. On the other hand, Ren had more knowledge than ordinary mortals, or as Hux called them.

"The ventral cannons ready to fire." Lieutenant Mitaka reported.

"Fire."

 **The TIE Fighter**

"This isn't about my life, this is about a droid! This droid is more important than you think!"

"If we go back to Jakku, we die."

"There are bad things happening in the galaxy, forces are moving, yet I always am the center of it. I am currently carrying the weight of the Resistance on my shoulders. I can't forget it, and must follow it."

"I don't care how important this is, because Jakku is death!"

A silence followed, and Poe was battling himself. Finn deserves to know, yet it meant that Leia would either fire him or demote him.

 _Finn deserves to know, stop hesitating,_ Poe scolded. He took a breath, "The droid that I'm talking about carries a map to Luke Skywalker."

"You're joking!" Finn exclaimed, "Luke _Skywalker_ , I never should have saved you!"

Suddenly, sparks flew out from the cockpit, filling the fighter with flames and smoke. The engines flared, and shot straight to Jakku. Finn tried to look for something to shoot, but to no avail.

"It's not working! You?" he yelled, trying to speak through the smoke. No answer came to Finn. He looked over at the pilot's seat, and saw a terrible sight. Poe had blood trickling from his mouth, as well as unmoving. However, his chest was slowly rising and falling. The ship was losing its place in space, shooting to the surface of Jakku. It started crumbling, and Finn felt himself being thrown out of the TIE fighter, then all going black.

 **The Bridge of the Finalizer**

"They've been hit." one tech announced.

"Destroyed?" Hux asked hopefully. The tech examined his instruments, then gave a response that disappointed the ginger Hitler.

"Only disabled."

Hux studied the computer screen, "He might be throwing us off."

"If so, what the pilot is doing might be sending them to the grave. My sensors show that parts of the fighter are being thrown off. It is a low chancet that that is true."

"So they _are_ going back for the droid." Hux said thoughtfully, "Send a team to find out if they are dead or not. If they are dead, I want tangible proof."

 _But a couple of skulls would be better._

 **Time Skip, Jakku**

"BB-8 said you stole the jacket from her master." Rey snarled, prodding him with the staff. To add to that, BB-8 zapped him with an electric wire, strong enough to make Finn sit upright. She did that twice.

"I didn't steal it!" Finn protested, "Look, I've had a terrible day. His master, Poe Dameron right? I helped him escape from the First Order. We escaped on a TIE fighter, but was shot down. Poe didn't make it."

BB-8's head dropped with some mournful beep.

"So you are one of the Resistance?" Rey asked curiously. Finn felt uncomfortable, as the girl's dark brown eyes burned into him, studying him intently. Finn was instantly captivated, and wanted to impress her.

"Obviously. Who else on the Finalizer would help a Resistance fighter? I'm surprised you had to ask."

"BB-8 says she needs to back to the Resistance base. She's on a mission."

"Yeah, everyone says the droid is carrying a unit of the map to Luke Skywalker."

Rey was suddenly shocked, became still as if zapped, " _Luke Skywalker_? I thought he was a myth."

Finn was floored. He was going to respond before BB-8 gave a series of beeps.

"What's over there?" Rey then looked over. Finn followed her gaze, then seeing that one of the people that were trying to steal BB-8 pointed in Finn's direction. He knew that that meant trouble.

"C'mon!" Finn grabbed Rey's hand, and ran through the tents, dragging Rey with him. Rey forcefully pulled herself out of Finn's grasp, and trailed behind him, with BB-8 even farther behind.

A series of shots were hitting just where the three were moments ago, and Finn led them to the direction of a seemingly broken ship.

"That one hasn't been flown for years!" Rey yelled, the pointing to another one, "That one!"

The three headed off to a newer ship, which was blasted into pieces. They stopped.

"Fine, let's use the garbage."

Rey instantly climbed into the pilots seat, while Finn climbed down to what seemed to be the gunner. BB-8 just came on, looked at the place in confusion, only to be rolling and bonking around just moments after as Rey started the ship.

"Stay low and put on the shields!" Finn yelled at Rey, "Do it before lightspeed!"

"Not as easy as you think without a co-pilot!" Rey shot back.

"Try this thing." Finn muttered.

"BB-8 hold on!" Rey called. Her warning came too late. After setting the ship on autopilot mode, Rey carefully picked her way through the moving objects and managed to pull the lever that turned on the shields.

"I'm going low!"

Rey shook off two TIE fighters by heading to a dune, the pulling up just nanoseconds before they hit it.

"Could use some shooting before we get killed by the First Order!" Rey yelled over the noise, "BeeBee-Ate hold ON!"

"Working on it!" Finn yelled back. The weaponry suddenly turned on. They were going to need some cover if shooting was required. "We need some cover!"

"Working on it!" Rey called, quoting Finn. This sent a jolt through his nerves. Feeling daring, he pressed a button, causing wild green lasers to shoot out of the gun, hitting one of the fighters that were trying to capture us. They flew around holding back until that happened.

"Stuck in forward position! It's not moving!"

That cause Rey to almost curse, but held it back. A flow of adrenaline suddenly shot through her veins, telling her what to do. Levers were being switched, buttons were pressed, and the main controls were being turned in the right way. Rey flew into a tight chasm, startling Finn.

" _You really gotta do this?!_ "

"Get ready!" Rey cried, ignoring his protest.

"For what?" Finn called back. Rey maneuvered the ship (they didn't know it was the Falcon yet) into sunlight, and Finn spotted his chance. More green lasers shot out of the gun, successfully taking out several TIE fighters. All of them were destroyed, and Rey felt it was safe to land. She slipped out of the harness, and found Finn already at the corridor.

"You alright there?" she inquired. Finn nodded, giving her a large grin.

"You were one hell of a pilot."

"Thanks, and that was some shooting! I was worried that you wouldn't have time to react."

"Might of saved me from getting almost thrown out of the turret." he said offhandedly. BB-8 let out some beeps, startling Rey.

"BB-8, it's going to be fine. Just calm down a bit. We are going home to the Resistance soon. We all are." Rey placed her hand on BB-8's head."

A silence followed before Rey spoke, "I don't know your name."

"FN-2… Finn. My name's Finn." he replied, a bit startled.

"I'm Rey."

It was like a warm quilt that covered Finn, and from that moment, he knew that he was attracted to her. Suddenly, this strange hissing drowned out the hum of the ship, a swirling pit of snake like vapor slowly crawled to the three. They wove around it, Rey then pulling up a grate.

"Pull me up if you hear me scream. I need to fix this."

Rey then slipped over the edge, working to find the problem.

 **Finalizer**

Kylo Ren has been standing near the end of the Finalizer, where great glass doors allowed a magnificent view of the galaxy behind them.

Hours had passed, yet no shred of information about the droid. He began to become inpatient.

Lieutenant Mitaka suddenly emerged from the doors behind him, and Ren was relieved that someone had brought some information about the droid.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he demanded in his dangerous, low voice.

"We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku. According to two TIE fighter pilots, the BB unit is believed to be accompanied by FN-2187. They stole a ship and managed to escape." The lieutenant reported. This caused Kylo Ren to draw his lightsaber, and destroyed the computers to the right side.

"Anything else?"

"The two were accompanied by a girl, presumably a local." Mitaka answered, trying to control his voice. A dangerous hand shot out, closing on the throat of the lieutenant. It caused Ren to slightly panic, though he didn't show it. The word 'girl' reminded him of Rey, how she was forced to leave. It stirred his memories, and he had to find out.

" _What-_ girl _?"_

 _-Kylo Ren_

 _The Force Awakens, page 94_

 **Honestly, do you really want to rewatch the Force Awakens? I didn't think so. The Next chapter will slightly be based on the events that happen later in the book/movie.**

 **I killed myself trying to write this. Please review, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	3. This is When It Starts

**Hello people! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I have the next chapter for you!**

 **If you want to read this, and you are annoyed with constant POV change, just please bear with me. If I make any mistakes, please tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 _It is said that a warrior princess, one desperate for love and family, one who was a slave to her emotions, would join a prince, and together they would bring peace. It is said that the untameable would be tamed._

 **Third Person, Maz Tanaka's Castle**

It destroyed Finn to admit the truth to Rey.

 _But it would make her like me more right? I'm doing what's right,_ one half of his brain said.

 _But if you were the enemy, Rey wouldn't like it, past or not,_ the other side contradicted. Finn decided to take a gamble.

" _I'm no hero! I'm not with the Resistance! I'm most definitely not a Jedi! I'm a stormtrooper, one who has turned on the First Order! I was taken from my family, and trained to kill the Resistance! The only reason I lied was for you to accept my help!"_

He walked away with the crew of a ship, leaving behind a very confused Rey. Over the time they had spent with Han Solo and Chewbacca, he was able to get closer to Rey, as one of her only friends. But he wanted more. Finn didn't show it.

 _Remember, attachments lead to a Jedi or Resistance corruption. You must not show it,_ Finn reminded himself. This was the only way he could hide his true self from Rey.

Rey was horrified. It was like her soul was ripped into two. One of her only friends, leaving her. But she was expecting it. From when she met Finn, there was something that told her that he wasn't a Resistance spy, but something else. Rey ignored it, _it wasn't possible right? A First Order person would have already killed me._

"I can't believe it!" Rey shrieked, causing several nearby aliens too look over in confusion. She looked away, and there was this feeling that she couldn't recognize, yet it was familiar. A new memory surfaced, but it was blurry. A sad look, and being forced to release a hug. The person in front of her was someone she couldn't recognize.

"I'm not sure. I need to see." Rey replied to BB-8's questioning beep. Something that was at the end of the staircase was pulling her in. The pull was too strong, and Rey stood up, heading to the staircase, with Han and Maz ignoring her. Rey headed down the staircase, and saw a door, with a lock. Rey raised her hand, but stepped back nervously, hand instinctively reaching for the blaster as the door swung open of its own accord.

It was dark, but Rey could just barely see the packages and boxed, laden with dust. There was a pull to a box at the end. It had no lock, an old chest. Rey reached to open it, and inside was a silvery tube, with strange lumps and swells at different places. Her hand seemed to magnetically connect with it, and as soon as it made contact, the world spun.

"I'll come back for you! I promise Rey! I'll come back!"

It was a voice that she was familiar with, but yet couldn't place her finger on who it was, or is.

"I'm here! Come back!"

There was a figure that blocked her way, and the terrain around them changed to a large room. There was the same figure that was cloaked in black, with a slightly taller person standing next to her/him, one with a red crossguard lightsaber, the other with a ice blue saberstaff. Bodies were littered around them, with shards of metal among them. Rey came closer to them, but keeping at a safer distance. Now she could see that there were red footprints leading to the person with the ice blue saberstaff.

"I knew you could do it." the taller person said. They both turned to Rey, the one with the ice blue saberstaff holding her in a Force Choke, and the other's arms wreathed in lightning. The lightning made its way to Rey, and she screamed.

"There you are."

Maz Kanata was standing near the door frame, slightly out of breath.

"It called to you. So the prophecy is true."

"What did I just see? What prophecy?" Rey asked nervously, "I shouldn't have gone there. I'm sorry."

"This means something special, something that you don't know, and will not know for now. Take the lightsaber. It called to you, and it was Anakin Skywalker's, as well as Luke's. It called to you, it will help you, guide you through difficult times." Maz said.

Rey took off running, not looking back. The visions terrified her beyond what she had ever experienced.

 **At the New Weapon**

Around a thousand stormtroopers with the TIE fighters were all from Starkiller Base. It was an impressive scene, bound to cause trouble for the Resistance.

General Hux stood in front, flanked by his senior officers. A large black and red banner stamped with the insignia that identified them as the First Order shifted slightly behind him.

" _Today is the end! The end of a government incapacitated by corruption! The end of an illegitimate regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lives and wheezes, staggering inward, depraved and ineffectual and unable in any way to support the citizenry it claims to serve. Meanwhile, a host of systems are left to wither and die- without aid, without care, without hope. Drowning them in its own decadence, the New Republic ignores them, unaware that these are its final moments."_

 _General Hux, The Force Awakens_

There was a large blast, a large spurt of deathly red light that emitted from the mouth of the weapon, and accelerating in velocity, heading in a straight line to unsuspecting planets, ending them all…

 **Back to Takodana**

Rey slowed down, physically and mentally exhausted, as well as overwhelmed. Running would do nothing.

"BB-8, you must go back. You must go."

 _{During this time, the Hosnian System was destroyed, expanding outward, and obliterating hundreds of Republic ships. Leia sensed it, and those loyal to the Resistance reported it and assembled.}_

 _{Scientists thought they were hit with asteroids, but the that was far from the truth.}_

The people who were inside the castle all filed out to see strange light, bright enough to be a new star. Some said it was a pocket nova, but there was no evidence.

Chewbacca drew a pin like device from a pouch, and once it was used by Han, it read something horrible.

"The First order, they destroyed the Hosnian System." Finn said, reading the small report on the device, then looked past Han, "Where's Rey?"

A forceful voice startled them, "You must see this. You have no choice." Maz said. The trio followed her into the same room she found Rey in. Maz removed the lightsaber from the box, and Han instantly recognized it.

"Why is Luke's lightsaber here?" Han demanded.

"A story for another time." Maz didn't hand the lightsaber to Han or Chewbacca, but to Finn, "The girl is in grave danger. Take it and find her."

Dust fell from the ceiling.

"GO! They're here!"

._._._.

"BB-8, you're too important. You can't come with me. They can help you, better than I can." Small tears formed in her eyes, as another friend friend was going to leave her.

A large swooping TIE fighter caught her eyes, causing them to run. They almost ran through the woods near a clearing, but stopped as a small, sleek, black shuttle touched down in the clearing. Out emerged a figure that she had seen in her nightmares.

"Keep on going and stay out of sight! I will fight them off! I will stay safe."

BB-8 rolled forward and out of the line of fire.

._._.

"The BB unit was headed west with the girl from before." a stormtrooper reported. Kylo Ren turned sharply around, and he saw a girl, a scavenger fighting off stormtroopers with her blaster. Ren caught a glimpse of her face.

It was Rey, his little Rey of light.

._._.

The woods closed around Rey as she tried to be a decoy to keep BB-8 safe. Suddenly, she sensed something just further up. Rey shot at the tree, hoping to hit whatever was behind it. A figure, much like the taller on in her vision stepped out from behind the tree, deflecting the blaster shot. Rey shot again and again, each time the shot getting deflected.

It was like a game they were playing, and the figure was toying with her. The person, monster whatever was tired of the game. He/she/it raised his/her/it's hand (well to Rey), and her blaster arm was forced back, with the rest of her body stiffening.

Kylo Ren studied who his childhood friend, and who she became from underneath his mask.

"Killing me is what you would do, even though there is nothing you know about who I am." It was a lie and a truth. Rey did know who Ben Solo was, but she only knew a bit about Kylo Ren.

"Why wouldn't I kill someone opposing the Resistance? I know all I need to know about you and the First Order." Rey said defiantly. Kylo Ren's mouth twitched up into a smile hidden behind his mask. This was definitely the same stubborn Rey he knew. Ren longed to be able to show who he is to the galaxy, and who he was. But Rey would break out of the Force Hold and kill him if he was distracted. He felt pain inside his mind. But he had no choice.

"I wouldn't say that. Ignorance can easily be fixed." Ren started to circle Rey, frightening her." Rey became frightened. "So afraid, and you expect me to be the one afraid." he murmured, suddenly, his voice seemed to become mystified, though it was a lie, "Who are you?"

._._.

"Go find the girl and the droid! They are in grave danger!" Maz urged.

"But I need a weapon!" Finn protested. Maz rolled her eyes, and held up the wrist that held the lightsaber.

"You have one!"

Finn hesitated, then clicked on the saber. The blue beam turned on, sending a confidence boost through him. With that, he charged into battle.

._._.

Kylo Ren turned off his saber, and gently cupped her cheek, not wanting to make the pressure that he put on Rey physical. Rey refused to meet his gaze, and strained against his intrusion into her mind.

Only now did she realize the power and strength that was radiating off of him.

Startled by what he saw, Ren lowered his hand. He saw who she was now, and saw the exact things that she experienced. A faint memory of a ship leaving after she was left on Jakku, the nightmares that she had, the vision that happened recently.

"You're just a Jakku scavenger?!" he cried in outrage. It was turned to a neutral tone thanks to a device that make his voice like that.

 _How does he/she/it know that?!_

"You've meet FN-2187, and you've grown to care for him," Ren murmured, a slight annoyance stirring, "Such distractions." Another memory surfaces, one that she tried to protect, "You've seen the map!"

Ren pulled out of her mind, and put her into a Force Sleep. He caught Rey in his arms, and headed off to the ship. To Kylo Ren, holding Rey in his arms felt right. He made his way through the forest, and a stormtrooper ran up to him.

"Resistance fighters!" he gasped.

"Pull out troops out. We have what we need." Ren ordered. The stormtrooper, evidently the leader, told all the stormtroopers to withdraw. Ren made his way to his shuttle, purposefully carrying Rey around the battlefield and made her easy to see. Finn suddenly was aware of his former leader carrying something or someone. From what Finn saw, it was rather, _protective_ and _possessive_. He caught a glimpse of Rey's face, just barely before Kylo Ren entered his shuttle. He stopped too late.

"REY!"

Finn ran as fast as he could through the rubble, only to look up helplessly as the shuttle lifted off the ground.

The other First Order ships circled around the black shuttle, and warding off any Resistance fighters.

BB-8 looked up using her powerful camera, and identified Rey. If droids could be sad, then BB-8 would be.

Finn ran back to Han, "He took her! Rey's come!"

"Outta my way!" Han shoved Finn out of his way. The older Solo was furious. Had Finn not done what he did to Rey, _Kylo Ren_ might not have taken her.

Maz was speaking to BB-8, "Yes, Rey's been taken," the alien said heavily, "But you mustn't give up hope."

._._.

Finn walked out of the Millennium Falcon, and spotted the X-wing with a distinctive markings. He remembered that distinctive ship had taken out most of the TIE fighters, and had the most effective flying. BB-8 was already zooming to the pilot,shooting going with such speed that it almost knocked Finn down. Once he saw who BB-8 was heading to, that also sent him running, as he recognized a friend.

"BB-8! Missed you girl!" Poe knelt down to hug BeeBee-Ate's round beach ball shaped frame. BB-8 beeped something, and Poe stood up.

"Poe Dameron, the best pilot of the Resistance. I can't believe you are alive!" Finn embraced his friend.

"Finn, the bravest ex-trooper in the world!" Poe yelled in delight, returning the embrace. They chatted for a moment, and headed off to see the General. Finn provided Leia with some information that they needed, before being hailed by Admiral Ackbar.

"I need to hear everything myself."

._._.

BB-8 switched from one droid language to another, but unsuccessfully communicated with the R2 unit. R2-D2 gave no response, and BB-8 kept trying.

"BB-8, it's no use. R2 has been in low power mode since Master Skywalker left. It's a very low chance that he will wake up." C3PO finally said, stepping out from the shadows. BB-8 was about to respond, but a someone called for her.

._._.

It was holding her at an angle in the cell.

Rey woke slowly, her vision blurry, and her brain couldn't process things really fast. At first, she thought she was alone.

Kylo Ren had been watching Rey for sometime, and his position never changed. As Rey was steadily fighting off the lingering effects of a Force Sleep, he reminded himself that he was here to interrogate her, then try to seduce her to the First Order.

Rey flinched when she saw Kylo Ren on one knee in front of her, watching her.

 _He's not a knight! He's a Dark Force User,_ Rey reminded herself.

"Where am I?" Rey demanded snappishly.

"Does it really matter? You're my guest." Ren said while clicking away at buttons. THe restraints opened, allowing Rey to move again. She got out, and stumbled slightly.

"Where are the others?" Rey asked in the same tone, slightly leaning on the wall for support.

"You mean the traitors? The murderers? The thieves that you call friends? I could easily tell you that they are dead. I could tell you that they didn't care that I took you. However, I would be honest with you. I don't know."

Rey scrutinized his outward appearance, memorizing each detail. He suddenly lifted up his hand, curled in a fist, and opened it. Rey was forcefully pushed back into the restraints of the chair, all of them clicking back in place.

"You still want to kill me." Ren murmured

"That's when you're being hunted by a monster in a mask." Rey spat. Kylo Ren had longed for the moment when he was allowed to show himself to Rey, and who he was to her, memories obliviated or not. He reached up, and pressed some buttons. A small hiss was heard, the pressure in Ren's ears changed, and he lifted off his mask. This was the first time he revealed his face to someone (other than Supreme Leader Snoke) in months.

Rey was shocked. The first word that flitted across her mind was "handsome." Darkly handsome. Rey felt betrayed by her own mind.

The gaze he was giving her, the intensity made Rey feel a rise of heat to her cheeks. She fought it. It was intense, yes, but along with other things that she didn't understand. Care, _concern_. It was familiar, yet foreign. It was dangerous, yet welcoming.

"Is it true that you are just a scavenger?" Ren asked. Rey didn't answer. She noticed that his voice was monotone, but underneath all of those layers, anger was showing. Ren must have sensed her embarrassment, as he quickly changed the subject, "I need to know about the droid."

" _It's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, internal self-correcting gyroscopic propulsion system, optics corrected to-"_

 _Rey, The Force Awakens_

"I already know about the droid's specifics. I need something from its memory. It's carrying a part of a navigational chart. Somehow, you have seen it. I need it. Don't make this hard for you."

 _How does he know that,_ Rey thought.

"I know you've seen the map. That's all I need," he leaned closer to Rey, "I can take whatever I want." he said softly.

This terrified Rey, causing her heartbeat to increase in rate.

"I won't give it to you." Rey said.

"I would prefer to avoid this, but you have left me with no choice." Ren straightened up, and gently placed his gloved fingertips on Rey's forehead. Rey resisted, but he breezed through them.

"You're so lonely, afraid to leave. At night, you dream of an ocean." Kylo Ren started. Tears started to stream down Rey's face as the mind probing hurt. Rey tried to keep a straight face, but failed. Through the tears, Rey saw something flash through his eyes. Hurt, concern? Worry? "Han Solo. He's like a father you never had. A dead dream. He could have disappointed you." he murmured.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." Rey said firmly. That made Ren lean closer to Rey, causing Rey to feel more frightened, if possible, even more helpless.

"Rey, I know you've seen the map. Don't be afraid." Ren said softly. He didn't want to scare Rey, even though he could see the waves of terror rolling off of her.

"I will not give you anything." Rey retorted.

"We'll see." he answered. Ren locked his eyes with Rey's dark brown ones, and the fought for domination. But to Ren's surprise, it went nowhere.

"You… You're afraid. You're afraid that you won't be as powerful as Darth Vader." Rey suddenly said clearly. Ren drew a sharp breath, and removed his hand from Rey's cheek as if it burned. He stumbled back, shocked at what just happened. No one has ever done that.

"Sir? Your presence is requested by the Supreme Leader."

Ren whirled around, and saw a stormtrooper standing behind him. He whirled around, grabbed his helmet, and stormed out.

"Guard the girl." he hissed as he stormed out.

._._.

"This useless scavenger girl resisted you?!" Snoke was very disappointed, as well as curious.

"That is all she is," Ren agreed, "A Force sensitive that doesn't know who she is. Untrained, but more connection with the Force than any other."

"If what you say is true, then this girl might be the lost princess. I fear the prophecy has started."

"The lost _princess?_ The girl has been missing for 13 years. The king and queen died around the same time she disappeared. Surely this is not possible!"

"You have compassion for her is seems."

"For an enemy of the Order? No-never."

"I see a problem. It seems that her strength is making you fail, but she is a weakness. _Where is the map_?"

Hux stepped into the hall, "It seems that Ren believed that the droid is no longer important, and took the girl instead."

"I took the girl because of what I sensed in her. If she truly is the lost princess, her connection with the Force will be an advantage for us once she is seduced to our side. We can use her to remove any traces of the Resistance." Ren was quick to retort.

"There will be no need of that. I've already located the base. We tracked the ship into the Ileenium System."

"Good," Snoke said, evil satisfaction curling around his words, "Destroy the system."

"But Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl! I just need your guidance." Ren dared to protest.

"General, prepare the weapon and set the course for the Ileenium System. Kylo Ren, your new task is to find out if she is the princess and seduce her to go down the Dark Path. Once that is done, bring her to me. Do not fail."

The hologram disappeared, and Kylo Ren swept from the chamber.

._._.

"Don't drop them, they're explosives." Han warned. That cause Finn to almost drop them in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Han shrugged, "Didn't want to scare you."

"I nearly dropped them!"

"Whatever. Once you're done with those, talk to the X-wing techs. We need an extra thermal regulator."

"No matter how much we fought, I hated seeing you leave." Leia said after Finn left.

"That's why I did." Han answered, turning to his wife. He hugged her, and what seemed like 30 years of worry fell away.

"Some things never change."

"Correct."

"You still make me go crazy."

"Like crazy as in good or crazy as in insane."

"Both."

"Leia, there's something I want to tell you."

"No, save it for when you get back." the general said, blinking back tears while staying in his embrace, "If you see our son, bring him home."

Han Solo nodded, and proceeded to the Falcon.

._._.

Rey was still shackled to the chair, wondering about what had happened. Something about him seemed familiar. She didn't think he would be that nice to others. There was something that he knew about her that she didn't know.

 _What if it is about my past?_

"You will release me from these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open. You will then go back to your living quarters. You will not remember this."

The stormtrooper suddenly came into view, and held up his blaster.

"You will release me from these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open. You will then go back to your living quarters. You will not remember this." Rey said firmly.

"I will release you from these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open. I will then go back to my living quarters. I will not remember this."

The stormtrooper unlatched her, and started to leave.

"You will drop your weapon." Rey ordered hastily.

"I will drop my weapon." She heard the sound of a blaster clattering to the floor. As soon as his footsteps receded, she picked up the blaster and headed to the door.

._._.

"We're gonna land at lightspeed!" Han called to Finn.

"Landing approach at lightspeed?!" Finn yelled in shock, "Is that possible!?"

Han grinned, "I would sit down if I were you."

Chewbacca hit a button, and they shot at lightspeed, and cleanly made it through the first few layers of shields.

"Pull up!"

Han wrestled the controls, "I am! But any higher they'll see us!"

The Falcon plowed through snow, and came to a stop just at the edge of a cliff.

._._.

"The girl hasn't been found. An alarm has been sounded, and all troopers on on the lookout.

"The stormtrooper who was on guard?"

"Doesn't remember sir. He doesn't remember. He was at his post, then at his living quarters taking off his uniform. The assessment says he is telling the truth."

"Keep questioning him. As for the girl, she is somewhere here. When you find her, bring her to me."

The officer nodded, and left.

._._.

Nothing else was moving in the forest.

"You try it!" someone said sharply.

In the passageway to the cockpit, sparks had erupted. Chewbacca stood up, and headed to fix what was going on.

"Shoulda gone better. It wasn't supposed to be that rough." Han said, studying a telltale.

"You just did what was believed to be impossible. I'm not a pilot, but the impossible has been made possible. You did great." Finn tried to reassure him, "We're landed, and we are alive. What else do you need?"

"There was a time where it wouldn't be that rough."

Finn said nothing, not sure what to say. That turned out to be a smart thing to do.

._._.

No words were being spoken in the Resistance base at D'Qar. All was being whispered. No one said what they thought, it was too hard for them.

"General, the Falcon has landed." Admiral Statura reported. General Leia Organa Solo smiled faintly, and nodded.

"Tell me they got the shields down." the general started, but then faltered.

"They will get the shields down."

"That was only slightly convincing."

"That's how we are staying alive. We need to convince ourselves."

Leia nodded, and turned to an operator, "Send the X-wings!"

The X-wing pilots hurried in, and the operator called, "All ready for takeoff."

" Go Red and Blue team."

The first dozen or so fighters took off, the leader in a ship with distinctive black patterns leading the way. The surface of D'Qar faded behind rapidly.

"Teams, this is Black Leader," Poe Dameron spoke into the mic, "The altitude, destination, and coordinates are confirmed. Lightspeed on my command."

Each ship took off one by one, disappearing from the present in a streak of brilliant white light.

._._.

He slashed at the walls, furious.

 _I made her a perfect deal! Why did she leave?_

 _Well it's because of who you are, and who you side with._

 _But I didn't plan on being like that to her!_

 _Well you would lose control sooner or later._

Ren's thoughts stopped arguing, but he still beat the walls. But they started again.

 _If she is the princess, what will become of me? Will I be case away, or will I be forbidden to tell anyone and stay as a hidden regent who doesn't do anything?_

 _That's why you must turn her! Do not tell the girl if she is the princess, and turn her down the Dark Path!_

 _But she will find out either way!_

 _Then convince her to marry you and then tell the girl!_

 _Marriage? She won't ever agree to that._

 _Which is why you need to bring her down the path, and seduce her!_

So that became his plan.

._._.

"No one on board." a trooper reported to his fellow officers, and jumped aside as his master appeared.

Kylo Ren ignored the troopers, and looked around the ship. There was nothing. Ren entered the cockpit just as something caught his eye.

A bit less than a dozen squadrons of X-wings dropped dropped out of hyperspace, and began their bombing runs.

._._.

"Are you hurt? What just happened?" Finn asked.

"Don't mind me, I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" Rey replied.

"We came back for you. Let's get out of here. I'll bring cake to the party later.

._._.

" _Ben!"_

 _Han Solo, The Force Awakens_

Han's voice echoed through, catching Kylo Ren's attention.

"Han Solo. I've waited for a long time."

"Take off that mask. I want to see the face of my son."

"Your son is dead! I killed him years ago! He was weak and foolish like his own father." Nevertheless, Ren took off his mask.

This caused Rey, Finn, and Chewie to come in and watch.

"That is what Snoke wants you to think. What you said is not true. My son is still alive."

"No, the Supreme Leader is wise. He knows me as who I am, and he knows who _you_ are. You are a thief, a smuggler, no hero, no general."

"Snoke's using you. If he conquers us, he will toss you aside. He will disrupt the balance, and no one will live but him. He's using you for your abilities. You should know that I'm telling you the truth. I have nothing to gain from this."

"It's too late."

"It's not late for the truth. Come home. Your mother misses you."

Something small trickled down the younger Solo's cheeks. Tears. This was something he didn't experience since she was torn from him.

"I want to be free from this pain. Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything."

Ren unclipped his lightsaber, and turned the opening to Han. The older Solo reached for it, but never got the chance. The red lightsaber ignited, and went through the chest of Han Solo. Han reached out, and touched his son's face for the last time before being pushed off into the depths of Starkiller Base.

Kylo Ren was stunned by his reaction, and fell to his knees. He didn't feel the pain of Chewie's bowcaster as it hit the side of his stomach and shot him backwards.

Stormtroopers started to pour in, causing Finn, Rey, and Chewie to return fire then flee.

._._.

"Traitor!" a voice roared. Finn and Rey turned, but Chewie was nowhere to be seen. Rey instinctively raised her blaster, but was thrown backwards by the Force. She hit the branch of a tree, and fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Rey!"

Finn started to run to her, but turned at the sound of his former master's lightsaber turning on. His reaction was to turn on his own lightsaber.

"That lightsaber is mine." Ren growled.

"Then you'll have to get it."

"I'll kill you." he said casually. Ren charged at Finn, who were then engaged in a heated battle. In a little bit, FN-2187 was defeated. The lightsaber flew from his hand, and into the snow. Ren stretched his fingers to it, trying to bend the Force to his will, but something else blocked it. It finally flew out of the snow, almost hitting him in the head. It flew past him, and ot his surprise, it was held by Rey.

"It is you." he murmured to himself. It was true. This girl, Rey. She is his Rey of light. She is the missing princess. Rey swung her saber at him, red connecting with blue. Their combined Force powers shook the planet, and a the ground split. Rey was pushed back, into the fault, into nothing.

Kylo Ren didn't realize what happened. He then reacting instinctively, and strained to bring Rey up. Ren brought Rey back up, and checked her pulse. He was relieved to find one. He put her into a Force Sleep once more, and made Rey forget all that happened. The last thing she would remember is escaping the interrogation room, but then falling unconscious from a blaster shot.

._._.

"R2! You're awake!" Leia exclaimed joyfully. He beeped something in reply, and BB-8 came rolling in. They interacted a little bit, and R2 projected a map. BB-8 turned on his own projector, showing the last piece of the map.

Luke Skywalker is now in Ahch-To.

"Luke. You're going to come home." Leia said softly, then increased her voice level to normal, "I need to find Luke."

._._.

High winds whipped through the planet, thunder booming, and lightning flashing through the rain. But inside the large, ancient castle, the two inhabitants were dry.

"Where am I?"

 **That was way too long, almost 19 pages! This is where the larger part of the plot begins. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I will see you next time!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I am back with another chapter of Light in the Darkness! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

The planet was in the Unknown regions, unnamed. The planet, dubbed with the name Ren, was the place where Kylo Ren first trained with his Knights. No one dared to go there, not even the Praetorian Guards. The planet would have storms raging constantly, only to have silence moments later. Then the raging storms would not come back for a while, each time varying.

On that planet was an ancient castle, built when the first Force User was alive. But this was no ordinary castle. It is the place that holds all prophecies, and can be used to predict the future. One of the prophecy speaks about a girl, born to the royal family, and abandoned.

Many thought it would be Rey, but the prophecy was incomplete. No one found the other sections.

"Where am I?"

Rey had woken up, and found herself lying on a small bed. She saw a large black shape near the foot of her bed after she climbed out.

 _Not this again._

"You are safe here."

"Safe?" Rey asked incredulously, "You're here."

"This is a planet known only to my Knights and myself. No signals can be sent to any planet. You will be safe."

"Does your _master_ know?"

"He knows about this planet, but doesn't know where it is."

 _Keeping secrets from his master is most unlike him,_ Rey mused to herself.

"Why am I here?"

"You are going to train with me."

That caused Rey's anger to flare up a bit.

"I'm not going to train with you." Rey snapped, disgust and disdain evident in her voice.

"If you do, I can give you information about your past and your family."

Rey desperately wanted to know about her family and her past. But he would guide her to the Dark Side.

"I will only train with you under the condition that you would not try to tempt me down the Dark Side." Rey said.

"You have the pride of a princess." he mocked, but agreed.

"Now what?" Rey asked snippily.

"I will begin your training in one week. Go explore. Do not leave the castle." Ren said. He left the room, leaving behind Rey. Having nothing to do, Rey began to explore. Her feet carried her all over, knowing where to go. Rey wasn't exploring. She was heading somewhere.

Rey ended up in one of the towers: the highest tower. It gave Rey a strange feeling.

The tower was decorated the way a child would, someone no older than 9. There were lingering traces of the Force, Rey could sense it. She looked out the window, and her vision went black.

" _Rey, wait! I will find you. I promise. Stay safe for me."_

" _I'll come back for you! I promise Rey! I'll come back!"_

" _No! Come back!" 9 year old Rey cried. A ship was barely visible in the Jakku night, "Come back!" she wailed._

" _You'll always be my best friend right?" a person was holding a 6 year old Rey in their lap._

" _I'll always be. You'll always be my Rey of Light right?"_

" _Of course!" Rey curled up and looked up at the sky, "I want to be a pilot and fly in the sky."_

 _A voice came from the sky, "Rey…"_

"Rey!"

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Rey's eyes flew open, and came to see Ren kneeling next to her. She was breathing heavily, and he was watching her with concern.

"Don't do that again. Sink too deeply and you won't make it back." Ren said, his voice changing into a softer tone. That startled Rey. Rey didn't know who this person actually was.

"Who am I? Who actually are you?" Rey asked. Her head was spinning.

"I won't tell you yet. The truth would only destroy you." Ren answered, trying to make eye contact. This only spurred her curiosity. She couldn't stay in this room, so she fled. Rey ran down the stairs of the tower, and into what was left of the entrance hall.

The roof was already just pieces of rock, almost destroyed. Rey stopped there, letting the rain hit her skin and blur her vision. Her mind was racing at lightspeed.

 _This is the castle I spent one year at. This is a fragment of my past._

 _The voices that I heard, those were the voices of my family, those that I cherished._

 _I want to hear them again. I want to see them._

Rey looked up at the ebony sky, dotted with lights of stars, rain still pouring down.

 _I want to see my family._

 _Who am I?_

It already destroyed her. She could feel the light and the darkness pulsing inside her.

 _Who am I? What am I do Kylo Ren?_

 _Who are my parents? Who are my grandparents?_

 _What am I to this galaxy?_

Rey wanted answers. Desperately.

 _Who am I?_

It might of been her imagination, but for a fleeting moment, she thought she saw a ghost. The ghost of the famed Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Rey!"

She whirled around, and saw Ren striding to her.

"What do you want?" she asked miserably.

"Come inside. Staying outside won't help you. If I tell you more, it would only destroy you more." Ren answered.

It hurt him to see his Rey of Light like this. He knew that this place was significant to her past. This was the place where she was taken before Jakku.

 **._._. Three Weeks Later, Rey warmed up a bit to Kylo Ren**

Weak red and blue beams clashed against each other, ending with the blue disarming red.

"Better." Ren nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face, "I'm still surprised that you can move around even after three intense matches."

Rey said nothing, but met his eyes for a moment before looking away.

"I want to know about my past. I want to know who my parents are, who my grandparents are." Rey whispered. The weather on Ren didn't help. For days, there was no rain. The sun would rise brightly every morning, and the sun seemed to ridicule Rey.

 _This weather, it's like it's making fun of me,_ Rey thought. As if right on cue, it started raining. Ren instantly threw his cloak over Rey, shielding her from the rain. They hurried back to the castle, making it in just moments before the high speed winds hit.

"Your training today is done." Ren said, "Food is already at your quarters."

Rey nodded, and slipped out from underneath the cloak. She headed to the southeast tower, and found a small piece of bread with soup. Rey ate it in a hurry, and immediately went to sleep.

She didn't see Kylo Ren coming into the room to check on her. He sensed something was wrong.

" _Rey, wait! I will find you. I promise. Stay safe for me."_

" _I'll come back for you! I promise Rey! I'll come back!"_

" _No! Come back!" 9 year old Rey cried. A ship was barely visible in the Jakku night, "Come back!" she wailed._

" _You'll always be my best friend right?" a person was holding a 6 year old Rey in their lap._

" _I'll always be. You'll always be my Rey of Light right?"_

" _Of course!" Rey curled up and looked up at the sky, "I want to be a pilot and fly in the sky."_

 _A voice came from the sky, "Rey…"_

This was the first time she had dreamt about this. It came over and over again. Over and over again. This caused Rey to trash in her sleep. She couldn't wake up.

Over and over again this dream came to haunt her that night, until she forced her eyes open. Rey was breathing hard, and tears blurred her vision.

"Force Nightmares again?" Ren inquired. Rey nodded.

"It's the same one over and over again. It's my past." Rey's voice was thick. Tears trickled out of her eyes onto the pillows, "I can't sleep now."

Ren pulled a chair over to Rey's bed, and sat next to her.

"I'll be here." he said quietly, then reaching for her hand. Rey didn't shy away, but a small smile appeared on her face. She relaxed, and managed to fall asleep.

"My little Rey of Light." he murmured. They stayed like that for the entire night, and Ren did fall asleep.

 **Rey**

"One more time Rey. But this time, we're going up together." Kylo sighed. I nodded, and then we jumped up at the same time. I concentrated on the energy around us, trying to bend the Force to my will. I managed to keep the both of is up, Kylo's cape rippling around them.

Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled around us, with the clouds covering the sun. But no rain came.

"We're causing it. Our Force energy is causing this." Ren whispered into my ear. I suddenly as if I was whipped, and lost my hold. I tried to keep my mind concentrated, but I couldn't. Something was wrong.

"Rey! Go and hide. Go somewhere where only I can find you!" Kylo ordered once we were on the ground.

"Why?" my heart rate increased.

"The Order has sent a fleet of ships to find me. If they find you here, you would die. Go!" he answered. I turned, but Kylo grabbed my wrist, "Stay safe." he said softly. He then pressed a kiss to my forehead, and let go of my arm.

"Go."

I could see the pain in his eyes just before he slipped his mask on. I turned and ran, into the castle, and into the maze of corridors. I finally entered a room that could easily be missed, and hid there. There was a small patch of light, strong enough for me to see in the day. A cabinet, a cot, and a blaster.

Yes! Something I can use to defend myself.

 _Kylo?_

His response was short and quick, _Have you found a good spot?_

 _Yes._

 _Where is it?_

 _The one near the northeast tower. The one that only us two know about._

 _Stay there. Don't come out until I tell you to. I'll tell you more from there._

 _Why?_

 _They'll try to find you. I'll be forced to train you to the Dark Side._

 _Isn't that what Snoke wants?_

 _Yes, but I hold to my word._

 _The word of Kylo Ren. How believable,_ I shot back sarcastically. The bond then went cold, leaving me to ponder over what just happened. He said that he would keep his word. But there were too many loopholes in this. He could provoke me and use my anger.

If I can't trust him, I must go home. I must find the Resistance. I devised a plan, but there were too many loopholes. Too many things could go wrong.

I ended up deciding to stay here, and find a way to send a signal but not get detected by the First Order.

But what language?

 **._._. A few days later, and Rey figures out some stuff**

I know for a fact that the language that Ewoks speak is undocumented, but no one understand that. Then there is Teedoian, but only protocol droids and scavengers from Jakku understand it.

 _Protocol droids._

I remember BB-8 telling me about C3PO, a protocol droid that was built by Anakin Skywalker, and followed him and Luke along with an R2 unit. Whether they still function is a mystery.

I had to take the chance, but I also need to get into a First Order shuttle in order to send the message. But I am in the Unknown regions, so it would be hard for the message to transmit that far without being intercepted.

I had no choice, and I need to get out.

 _I'll go in a few days. If they keep on checking the same spots, it will be memorized, and I'll slip out then. I'll go to the Resistance base after sending a message in Ewok or Teedoian. If the famed C3PO still works, he should be able to interpret my message._

 _But the First Order should be able to track the ship right?_

I kept arguing with myself, _I'll hid in the nearby forest, in my old hideout. At night, I'll sneak on the ship and disable the tracking. I'll then fly to the old Rebel base in Crait, then send a message out._

Most of the information I needed was from BB-8, and the thought of her sent a wave of sadness tumbling through my body.

I heard footsteps draw closer to me, closer than before.

 _They didn't find me right?_

I heard some beeps.

"Sir…"

 **._._.**

"I want information about the girl."

"The scavenger is the princess. I'm not sure about her parentage, but it seems to me that her grandfather might be Obi-Wan Kenobi. The girl is able to use the Force even though she has minimum training. I am training her in the basics of the Force, and her past is slowly being revealed to her. The full truth will destroy her. It will cause anger, and I will tempt her down the dark side."

"Good."

"Supreme Leader, the latest report says that there are no life forms in the castle."

 _In comes the headache,_ I thought bitterly, _Now he wants to take my place as regent._

"Keep conducting your searches. I know that the girl hasn't let the castle."

Hux nodded, and left the room.

"Ren, you must finish your training. Go."

The hologram disappeared, and I left for my training room. I had to contact Rey. It's been days since I've told her what to do.

 _Finally worked up your courage to grace me with your presence,_ Rey directed that message to me.

 _Careful with your words. I might have mistaken that you actually missed me._

 _Like I will ever._

 _Stay in the safe room._

 _And do nothing while you go about destroying the galaxy?_

 _Very funny. I'm not allowed to._

I could feel Rey roll her eyes, _Kylo Ren, actually following rules. How amusing._

 _I must complete my training._

 _Thought you already have._

 _No. The reason why I haven't is because of something I am forbidden to speak about._

 _At least you are doing something._

That gave me an idea.

 _Rey, go to sleep._

 _Why?_

 _Just do it, and don't panic._

I sensed Rey trying to fall asleep, and then succeeding.

 **._._.**

I was asleep, but awake. I forced my eyes open. My legs and arms were bound again.

 _Am I awake or asleep?_

"I told you not to panic."

"Why am I here again?"

"I could pull you into a dream, but we would interact as if awake. But it would only work when we share a powerful memory. This was the only one that worked."

As Kylo said this, he was working on unlatching me from the restraints. I lifted myself out, and he drew his lightsaber.

"Imagine a weapon. Use the Force to bring it out." Kylo instructed.

I imagined my staff, but that would be helpful. My thoughts instantly flew to a saberstaff, one with a ice blue beams. The hilt was the exact same as my staff, and it felt right. I barely had enough time to marvel before Kylo struck at me.

"First rule in a fight, don't get distracted."

I faked a slash to his left, then struck his right side. But both strikes were blocked.

"Use the Force to anticipate your opponent's' next move. You can use it to shroud what you will do next."

I concentrated on the energy around us, and concentrated on what the Jedi would use in a fight. I struck, then ducked as Kylo's lightsaber came to my neck at a dangerous speed. It didn't hit me, but then I winced in pain.

"Wake up." Kylo said suddenly. I was slightly frightened by this, but willed myself to wake up.

 **._._.**

"Sir, there is a faint signal of a lifeform in the northeast direction."

The leader commanded that the wall has to be taken, down, and it was.

Rey woke up just in time to see the stormtroopers pouring in.

"Surrender scavenger. This is a game you cannot win."

"I'm not going down without a fight." Rey said firmly. She picked up her blaster and returned fire. The stormtroopers couldn't find out the reason why they couldn't hit her.

Rey ran out of the room, and headed into the forest. Rai suddenly started to beat down, and that was better, because Rey then easily lost her pursers. It seemed as it the entire platoon of stormtroopers were after Rey. She threw a rock at a tree nearby, and heard the leader guide them in that direction.

Rey ran back to the castle, where she found a small Resistance ship floating above.

"Grab the rope!"

It was a familiar male voice, one that she trusted. Rey grabbed the rope, and it hauled her into the ship.

"Finn!" Rey threw her arms around him.

"So this is Rey."

Finn nodded, and Rey stepped back to observe the newcomer.

"Rey, this is Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance."

"Nice to meet you Rey." Rey observed that this person would be someone easy to make friends with.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Rey, you gotta tell us what happened after Starkiller Base."

Rey couldn't remember anything about Starkiller Base.

"I have a huge blank gap. Before I got taken to this castle, the last thing I remember is the interrogation room then getting stunned with a blaster bolt."

"I think we should fill her in." Poe said.

"You were one of the two reasons that Starkiller base blew up."

"How?"

"You were fighting Kylo Ren, and you managed to weaken the rim, causing rifts in the ground. The thermal oscillator was then shot into pieces by the X-wings."

Poe looked embarrassed, and looked away.

"I take it that you are the leader of the X-wings." Rey guessed. Poe grinned.

"Now tell me, how did you find me?"

"Luke Skywalker." Finn answered.

"And floating around in space for a while." Poe added, but Rey didn't hear him.

"L-luke Skywalker?" Rey choked out.

"He's at the Resistance base."

Rey suddenly felt uneasy, and looked back and the shrinking planet.

"I found a fragment of my childhood." Rey said softly. Finn instantly was on guard.

"What?!"

"I spent one year in that castle. I shouldn't have come. I was perfectly fine there." Rey murmured, still looking back at the planet of Ren.

"Ya call almost being killed by stormtroopers safe?" Poe asked.

Rey shook her head, "There's something else."

"What is it?"

"It's classified. I can only tell General Leia."

They looked crestfallen, "Alright."

"We need to hurry. I'll prepare the ship for the jump to lightspeed." Rey stood up and headed over to the cockpit. I sensed something strange, and I ran into the hallway.

Finn and Poe were already there, looking around.

"Rey, there is something here."

"I can see him. I can handle this."

The person I saw was a Force Ghost.

"But…"

"I can handle this." I said firmly.

"Rey. I've watched your progress. Your parents would be proud of you." the Force Ghost said. The voice was familiar, and he looked familiar.

"Rey, who are you talking to?" Poe asked, "And what's that voice?"

"You won't believe me if I told you." I said.

"Rey, you're freaking us out." Finn looked terrified.

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Rey, what Kylo Ren said was true. If you know who you actually are, and who your parents are, the truth will destroy you."

"But who are you?"

"In time you will find out."

This was another hint of my past. They were right. I could feel myself crumbling, losing my grip on the light. I was frustrated, I need to find out who I am.

"I need the coordinates of the Resistance base." I spoke suddenly. Poe listed them out, and I headed to the cockpit to put them in, then jump to lightspeed. I pulled the lever, and the screen read: 0600 hours.

"It's going to take a long time, even at lightspeed."

I flinched at the voice, and turned to see Poe standing behind me.

"Go get some rest." he winked at me, and I headed to what seemed to be my room. This was the only untouched one, and I flopped down on the bed.

 **._._.**

"Permission granted."

I landed the ship, the ramp lowered, and I stepped out into the sunlight. As soon as I stepped out, and felt as if I was hit with a carpet.

"Chewie!" I cried. I returned the hug, and then pried his arms off me. I glanced around the at the Resistance, most of them were pilots. I saw an elderly pair standing near the Falcon. I could feel the Force powers radiating from there.

General Leia Organa Solo and Luke Skywalker.

I also spotted a small orange alien talking to BB-8. Bb-8 suddenly turned to me, and shot through the legs of the pilots, going at a terrific speed.

"BB-8!"

I knelt down to hug her. She gave me this impossibly long speech about what happened while I was gone.

"Really? Finn's got a girlfriend?" I asked incredulously, yet half laughing at the same time. A long string of robot speech followed.

"That's amazing!" I laughed.

I spent the rest of the day meeting the Resistance and talking to them. It was only until the night did I meet Finn's girlfriend. Rose was really energetic, and easy to relate to.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rey. I gotta go to Finn or he's going to go ballistic." Rose said, and I nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

"Rey!"

I turned to see General Leia and Luke Skywalker.

"General." I smiled, and my eyes shifted to the famed Jedi. His expression said _you-gotta-be-kidding-me._

"Leia, this is what I told you about. Rey is the one." Luke said. I wondered what was going on.

"Luke, if you don't train her, then…"

I felt uneasy. I felt like I knew Luke from my past.

"Rey, have you been trained before."

I swallowed, "Only in using the Force."

"By who?"

I hesitated, before whispering, "Kylo Ren."

Luke inhaled sharply, "Did he try to bring you to the Dark Side?"

"No."

"That's good. Rey, I can feel you wanting to learn lightsaber combat."

"Yes, but I don't have a lightsaber."

Leia cut in, "Luke, you must tell her this tomorrow. We can't put any pressure on it. I'll have Finn tell you where it is."

I nodded, and headed in the direction of the base.

 **This concludes the fourth chapter of this fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed this! Please review, and I will see you next time!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	5. Slave to Emotions

**Hello people! I am back with another chapter of Light in the Darkness! This chapter takes place after a few weeks from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 _ **Rey**_

"Do what you must." Leia had said.

I was inside a space pod, route heading for the newly constructed Starkiller Base. I had my saberstaff (it had an ice blue blades, I had used a Permafrost crystal), three small canteens of water, and some food. I had to face Kylo, and it was inevitable.

"Yes BB-8, I'm fine." I said. BB-8 had come with me, she insisted. But I wasn't fine.

I kept thinking about the uneasy goodbye I had. Finn, Rose, and Poe didn't meet my eyes when I had left. They also are going to Ahch-To right now, as the remote planet was a better place for a base.

 _Something was off,_ I thought. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head.

 _Rey, why do I sense you coming closer?_

 _I am coming closer. I have to defeat Snoke and bring peace._

 _You are doing what?!_

 _I have no other choice._

 _What you are doing is on the brink is insanity. You won't be able to get close to him. You'll have to go through me first._

 _I will do what I must._

 _Don't do this._

 _Why does it sound like you care for me?_

I could feel his embarrassment.

 _You are still a Padawan, and there is something I am forbidden to speak about._

 _That's why? That was a bit on the lame side._

 _The main reason is the thing I'm forbidden to speak about._

 _Why is it forbidden?_

 _It is about your past._

 _My past?_

 _See, I know it would spark your interest. As I said before, if I told you, it will destroy you._

 _Why doesn't anyone tell me who I am?_

I felt the bond go cold. BB-8 informed me that we are landing.

"Once we go out, stay close to me." I picked up the hilt of my saberstaff, and slung it over my shoulder. I saw the door open, and Kylo was standing there, without his mask.

"Why did you have to come?"

"I must do what I have to do. Just bring me to him."

He sighed, and put on his mask. I followed him, with BB-8 close to me. The base looked familiar, but I didn't know why. Guards in red opened the doors, and I saw Snoke sitting in a throne.

"Welcome, Rey."

 **._._.**

"General, we have landed, and have been let in."

"Without a fight?"

"Yes. It seems as if they are expecting us."

"We must destroy BB-8. Poe and Finn must not know about this."

"But why?"

"BB-8 is the only thing that Rey is attached to. Jedi attachments are forbidden."

The leader of the team turned off his communicator, and they headed to what seemed to be the throne room.

 **._._.**

My mind suddenly flooded with images of my childhood. I was once part of a Jedi Academy. I had a friend, Ben Solo.

Kylo Ren was my childhood friend.

I saw myself behind forced to leave. I saw my time spent at the castle of Ren.

I saw my parents, and how their ship crashed moments after I was left on Jakku.

I remembered being called a princess.

Kylo was right. It was too much for me to bear. All of my childhood memories were coming back to me, all at once. It was too painful. I let loose a scream, and I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I was being crushed under pressure. I was then dropped to the ground. Only then did I see an old saber on the armrest of the throne.

"Kylo Ren. Complete your training. Kill this worthless scavenger. Prove to her that your friendship to her doesn't matter." Snoke hissed.

"Ben." I pleaded, letting tears flow down my cheeks. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

" _Yes_. He doesn't think of you as any importance in his life. He turns it on, and raises is to kill his true enemy."

But Kylo didn't hit me. I turned, and saw a red lightsaber going through Snoke horizontally.

It was turned off, and I stood up. I noticed BB-8 hiding in the corner.

"I don't think of you that way." His voice was not filtered, as his mask wasn't on. I heard the door being opened, and Resistance fighters poured in. Blasters were being held, and they were shooting.

Not at Ben, but at BB-8.

"No!" I screamed. BB-8 was destroyed in a matter of seconds. I picked my saberstaff from the floor, and turned it on.

They killed BB-8. I was going to kill them.

Anger boiled in my blood, and it fueled me. I could now feel why so many came to the dark side. It was intoxicating. It gave me power. I wanted vengeance. I wanted justice. They will pay for what they've done.

I turned on the ice blue blades, flew at them with such anger, and cut down every person except Ben. Each Resistance member and each of Snoke's Elite Praetorian Guard.

My blades whirled and slashed, with the anger and bitter thoughts fueling me, providing me with the power that I used. Each person died painfully.

I had cut down every person, and I looked at the destruction. Something inside me broke.

 _Who have I become?_

I was no longer Rey Kenobi. I had turned myself into a slave of my emotions. I was someone of the dark side. I was supposed to be a Jedi. I then fled from Starkiller Base.

"Rey!"

I kept running. I jumped into a ship, and left Starkiller Base, jumping into lightspeed moments later. I set off for the First Jedi Temple in Ahch-To. I knew the place where I had to go. It would be somewhere where I can be contained for eternity.

 **._._.**

Something else was there, and that caused Rey to kill them.

I watched Rey flee from the room, but did nothing to stop her. She wouldn't want that.

I cut out the BB unit's memory chip, and kept it with me. Rey would want that.

I strode to the hangar where I found Rey inside her shuttle, and left Starkiller Base without a backwards glance.

I am not going to be Kylo Ren anymore. My goal as Kylo Ren has already been finished.

I will become Ben Solo.

But I knew that most wouldn't accept me. At least, until I prove that I am trustworthy.

I figured out a way to contact the Resistance.

"Rey, what happened?"

I couldn't figure out who it is.

"I have news regarding Rey Kenobi. I must speak with Leia Organa Solo."

I heard static, "Identify yourself."

"I was Kylo Ren. I am the son of Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo. I once attended Uncle Luke's Jedi Academy." I spoke into the microphone.

"You're coming home!" I could hear the joy in my mother's voice.

A voice in my head whispered _Traitor..._

"Yes, but I have new regarding Rey." I said heavily, "At the speed I'm going, I should reach Ahch-To in a few moments. Permission to land?"

"Permission granted."

The pod guided itself down to the ground, and the door opened moments later. I saw my mother already waiting for me. I stepped out tentatively.

"Mom." it had been years since I had seen her. I could hold it in. I gave her the largest hug I've ever given, and sank to my knees. I had years of guilt tumble down on me.

"Kylo."

"I'm so sorry Mom."

She pulled away, and held me at arm's length, tears in her eyes.

"What is he doing here?"

That voice. I turned to see FN-2187.

"I renounced the First Order." I said calmly.

 _Traitor_ , the voice whispered.

"But it's Kylo Ren! He wouldn't renounce the First Order freely. I don't trust him"

"I was Kylo Ren. I'm only going to tell my mother the reason."

"Your mother?"

"I am Ben Solo, and will always be."

Horror struck his face, "But that…"

I shook it off, and turned to Mom, "There something about Rey you need to know. I'll only tell you in private."

Mom nodded, and we headed into the base. Most of the people there cast me terrified looks. I didn't have my mask on, however. I wondered if people knew how I would look without my mask.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's Rey. When we were in Snoke's throne room, after BB-8 was destroyed, something took over her and caused her to kill everyone in the room except me. But it wasn't Rey. I sensed something was off."

 _Traitor._ I knew it was Snoke.

"What happened after?"

"Rey fled. The something that I sensed was mostly gone, but part of it l felt was leaving with Rey."

"What caused you to come back?"

I sighed, knowing that this was going to take a long time to tell Mom. I told her about how I met Rey as a child, and how we spent most of our time together. I told Mom about our friendship, and how I cared for Rey like a sister. I told her about when Rey was forced to leave, how I felt anger. I told Mom about how powerful Rey's connection with the Force, and why I joined.

"I need to find Rey. When I was 14, I made a promise to find go back for her. I…" my voice failed as I felt myself losing consciousness.

 **._._.**

I knew there was one place where I could be contained for eternity. I had been seeing this place in my dreams for a while, and somehow know where it is. It's on the island of Ahch-To. It's in the catacombs of the First Jedi Temple.

I flew the ship close to the shore, and got out, wading to the temple in thigh deep water. I don't plan on coming out. The Jedi Temple was large and intricate, including a maze of corridors, but there was a tugging sensation that led me to the left side of the room. It guided me through the maze of corridors, and I entered a room full of ancient kyber crystals. I looked around, and crystals of all colors were sprinkled all over the place: red, green, blue, amethyst, even acid yellow. They all were clustered around a large empty patch.

 _Contain Snoke for an eternity._

 _You must not leave._

 _This will be your final battle._

I knew what to do from there.

 **._._.**

I was drawn to the beach near the large ocean that covered the planet. According to Mom, it was called Defaeco Ocean. It was named that during the of the Rebellion, with only Uncle Luke knowing why it was named that.

The waves were retreating and coming back, pulsing like a heartbeat. I could hear one matching mine echoing, beating in sync with mine. I could feel Rey's Force Signature slowly fading away, a beautiful swirl of white and black, meeting to form grey. That when the voices start.

"You're worthless." they whispered, "You won't ever be the Jedi your parents want to be."

"Rey knows Ben Solo, but what will happen if Kylo Ren returns?"

"You won't be the person you want to be."

 _Traitor._

The voices, I know who they belonged to. It was those of the classmates that I slayed years ago. They've come to haunt me.

 _Ben, don't listen to them! Find where the crystals go to rest, it's near the cave on the beach._

A powerful wind suddenly swept through the beach, knocking me into the water. I didn't have time to react. I couldn't propel myself up. My heart rate was slowing, and just when I felt as if I was going to die, something shot me right into the air. There was already a large eagle circling the sky above me, and it grabbed my shoulders. The talons cut my shoulders. The pain was not that much, but it stung. I was set down in a cave, shields of rock protecting me from the powerful rains the consumed the island. I couldn't keep awake. I had to sleep.

Taking of my wet cloak, I lay it over the ground, and used what was left over to cover me. That how I spent my night.

"You gotta be kidding me."

I woke up with a start, and saw FN, no, Finn. I instantly got up, picking up my cloak.

"What?"

There was this vast emptiness in my head.

"You've been gone for a week, and Rey's missing. The General wants to see you." when he said this, he was looking in a spot above my head.

I drew a sharp breath. _One week?!_ But more importantly, _Rey's gone?!_

"I need to get you back to the base."

I followed him through down a long stone stairway, and through a hut. The back of the hut opened into a huge base, the other entrance to the base.

"Ben!"

I turned to see Mom walking briskly in my direction.

"Mom."

"Ben, what happened? Something's different."

"Mom, what's more important is I might have found a place where Rey might be."

"What did she say?"

"Something about dying crystals, something about a beach cove."

Finn instantly took off running.

"Mom, what do you know about crystals on this planet?"

"This wasn't my suggestion, it was your uncle's."

"What?"

"He said that this planet was part of the prophecy that concerns Rey."

"But in order for the prophecy to be complete, I need to find the place where crystals die."

I found the place on the map." Finn returned.

"I'm not going to the beach after I nearly drowned, and now I feel different." there was this emptiness in my head.

"The waters of Ahch-To can remove a person of his past, but few have survived it."

Uncle Luke had suddenly appeared near the three of us, startling me.

 _Don't listen to them! Find me._

"Rey's telling me to find her. Something's wrong."

I found it hard to look up. It was indirectly my fault that Rey was gone.

 _Find me where the crystals lay to rest._

"Uncle Luke, do you know anything about where crystals lay to rest?" I asked. A few seconds passed, and with each one passed I became worried that Rey had truly disappeared.

"The First Jedi Temple is the only known place where ancient crystals are laid to rest. But no one knows how to navigate the catacombs of the temple." he answered slowly.

"Rey somehow does, and I can sense if Rey's getting closer or nearer. That will lead me to Rey!" I suddenly said. It will help me find Rey!

"I'll go too." Finn spoke. I knew of his betrayal to Rey. Rey would remember right?

"Stay safe Ben. Same goes for you, or your girlfriend's going to go ballistic." Mom slightly jokingly instructed. I nodded, and we headed to the beach again. I could sense Rey in the direction of the south beach, and the only path there was rocky and dangerous.

"So this is the First Jedi Temple." I looked over the ancient temple.

"Looks like a bunch ruins to me." I heard Finn mutter.

 _Well you don't know the significance of these 'ruins,_ I looked over the temple again, _And to think that I once wanted to find it and destroy it._

I stepped into the temple, no light to guide us. I left my lightsaber with Uncle Luke.

"I have some flashlights." Finn pulled two, small, tubes, and flicked it on. He passed one to me, turning on mid flight, the combined light filling the chamber, "What now?"

Rey's signature was very faint, but barely strong enough for me to detect. It was in the direction ahead. I started forward, the chamber suddenly opening into a maze of corridors. Rey's signature was the most powerful in the left direction, always fading and coming back, pulsing like a heartbeat. I couldn't remember the twists and turns of the maze. I kept forging forward, but then the light in my flashlight started to fade, the small screen reading 56%.

"Turn your flashlight off." I said sharply, "If we are going out the same way, we are going to need it."

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached a doorway. I could sense Rey not too far from where I was standing. I entered the room, my vision suddenly filled with color from ancient kyber crystals. They formed a strange shape, and in the middle lay Rey.

Her hands were folded on top of her lightsaber, her expression sad, powerful, yet serene at the same time.

"How are we going to wake Rey up?"

 _Use you voice, call to her._ That voice was constantly visiting my head.

"Rey, awaken." when I spoke it echoed around, different from how Finn's just faded. Rey's fingers twitched slightly around the hilt of her lightsaber, her eyes suddenly opening. She sat up, blinking twice, before standing up.

"Finn!"

Rey stepped over the kyber crystals before hugging Finn.

"Ben?" Rey studied me closely. I could hear her thoughts, _I don't believe this is Ben. He couldn't be here. Last time I heard about him was when he was 14. This person seems to be 25. Ben should only be 23._

"I am Ben Solo." I spoke.

"Finn is it true? Is he really Ben Solo?" Rey asked Finn.

"Unfortunately, yes." he said curtly.

"How is that unfortunate?"

"He is Ky-"

"I was Kylo Ren." I corrected. Something seemed to click in Rey's head.

"You will find me?" Rey asked me. A look of confusion flashed over Finn's face as Rey said this.

"I will find you. I promise. Stay safe for me." I quoted myself.

"What?"

"Nothing you need to know about." I said dismissively, "We should get out of here. This chamber is weak, and will fall apart soon."

As I said this, I could see the ceiling dropping bits of rock. The chamber was crumbling, and it would collapse soon.

"Follow me." I called as I lead them through the maze. I didn't remember earlier, but I somehow did.

 _Left, right, right, middle, right, left._

The ground suddenly started shaking, forcing us to run.

"C'mon Rey!" Finn yelled.

"I can't run." Rey responded weakly. She was limping, slightly hunched over, and hyperventilating. Something was definitely wrong. I felt a dark presence, growing stronger. And it was radiating from Rey.

"Rey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong." she responded faintly.

"Rey, please don't lie," I pleaded, "You're limping, your're hyperventilating. On top of that, I can feel a dark presence radiating from you."

"It's nothing." Rey insisted. I sighed. The first chamber of the First Jedi Temple was just up ahead. More dust fell from the ceiling.

"Hurry!" Finn said.

 _Well obviously, the chamber's going to fall_ , I thought. We stepped outside into warzone.

 **._._.**

"General, there are more stormtroopers arriving. We can't hold the front line much longer." Lieutenant Connix reported, "The skies are monitored by TIE fighters."

The First Order was slowly starting to take down the Resistance, stormtroopers killing ground fighters, TIE fighters shooting down squadrons of X-wings.

"General, this is Black Leader. We can't hold the skies any longer. Retreat?" Poe reported in.

"You have no choice if we are trying to hold them back. Shoot the stormtroopers, but keep an eye on the TIE fighters chasing you." Leia ordered.

It was only now that the galaxy began to lose hope. The remains of the Resistance were crumbling, and nothing was able to save it.

 **._._.**

"No, you are not going out there alone!" Ben protested. Rey paid no attention to Ben.

"They found us here because of me. I started it, and I will end it." Rey said softly, gripping her saberstaff.

"I'll go with you." Ben said.

"But you don't have your lightsaber!"

"I promised to find you. I won't let you go just after I found you. I'm not letting you go."

"I'll go too." Finn called. Rey shot a glare at Finn.

 _Strange, I thought they're best friends_ , I thought.

"Ben, grab your lightsaber, but I'm going there first." Rey instructed. Ben nodded, and ran to the base. Finn pulled out his blaster, and they set off.

When Rey came to the center of the battlefield, something made both sides stop.

"Have you come to surrender to us?" Captain Phasma demanded.

"I've come to end this." Rey turned on her saberstaff, two deadly beams of ice-blue. The First Order seemed to laugh silently.

 _How could one_ girl _take down the entire First Order?_

"She's not alone."

Ben had his red lightsaber in his hand, ignited, and Finn with his blaster in his hand were flanking Rey.

Another ripple of silent laughter seemed to go through the First Order.

 _Two traitors and a weakling girl, they can't take down us._

"Capture them, and kill the others. The emperor will not accept failure." Captain Phasma ordered.

"We're not going down with a fight!" Finn yelled. Stormtroopers surged forward, blasters raised. Rey held her staff, back facing Ben's back, fighting the same way they fought in the throne room.

The Resistance fighters were motivated, and fought with renewed vigor. TIE fighters were brought down, stormtroopers were killed, and the First Order was pushed back.

"Retreat!" Phasma ordered. The stormtroopers all left, and only then did the Resistance see the destruction they had left behind. Ahch-To wasn't a place of peace, isolation. It was turned into a battlefield.

"Rey!"

Rey had collapsed to the ground, darkness rolling off of her in heavy waves. Her skin was hot to the touch, seemingly burning. He used the Force to pull a stretcher toward him, and placed Rey on it. Finn and Ben carried Rey into the mostly intact medical ward.

For Ben, waiting for the reports on Rey seemed to be forever.

"Sir, Rey Kenobi is in a frail state. The nerves in her body weren't functioning properly, and her back has contracted frostbite. If those aren't cured immediately, Ms Kenobi will be permanently paralyzed." the doctor reported.

"Is there a reason why the nerves aren't functioning?" Ben asked.

 _This has to do something with the darkness that was coming off Rey_ , he thought.

"Not one we can detect." the doctor answered. Ben sighed.

"May I see her?" Ben inquired. The doctor nodded, and allowed Ben to go inside.

Rey was encased in a large glass oblong, with digital markings projected along the glass, constantly changing. Ben put his hand on the blass above her hand. It was too hard for him to bear.

 _Rey of Light, come back to me,_ he pleaded through the bond. As soon as he said this, waves of pain were flowing through him. Ben didn't know what else to do, he had to investigate. He gently pushed into Rey's mind, entering a fiery place, with two people fighting. To be more precise, one person fighting a shriveled albino prune.

 **This concludes the 5** **th** **chapter of Light in the Darkness! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be in a hiatus for the weekend.**

 **Special shoutout to audreyradio, the only person who I feel reads my stories. :'(**

 **Like I said, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	6. Slipping Away

**Hello people! I am back with another chapter of Light in the Darkness! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Most of the names in this chapter were collected by research (yes I do that for stories), and are not extra characters created by me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Ben**

I was too late to realize the symptoms. The lack of energy around Rey, she was using most of it to fight Snoke from her mind. The weak state Rey was in, she was losing a battle against him. The darkness rolling off her was because of Snoke slowly taking over her mind.

More importantly, he was possessing Rey.

Because of him possessing Rey, he was the reason that Rey killed all the Elite Praetorian Guards and Resistance fighters. I had to tell someone, but who?

"Ben, tell me what's bothering you." Mom spoke. I couldn't tell her, I couldn't form words that would describe it properly.

"Something's wrong with Rey." that was all I could say.

"I have felt it, and so has Luke. But that's not the reason why I need to talk to you," she sighed, "The Constellation Council has summoned you to Coruscant, and apparently, they hold more power than us."

I snorted. There were only a few Force-Sensitives left, most of whom are too elderly to travel. There wasn't enough to create a council. They can't hold more power than we can, we can use the Force.

"I don't think they hold more power. We're all equal, even though some are Force Sensitive." I replied.

"That's the thing. If they truly hold more power, and are Force Sensitive, this spells danger to us born Force Sensitives. I have a feeling that this means that Force Sensitivity can be shared, as well as the First Order being behind this."

"Which is why I'll go."

"Ben, you can't…"

"Mom, we need to investigate this. We need to find out if they hold more power and who is behind this council."

"Ben, they want to hold you for trial. They want to have an excuse to kill you."

"I'll wait for Rey to heal. They never said anything about when I have to be there, so I'll go with Rey. I feel that Rey might be too powerful for her own good, and it might just leave the Resistance untouched."

Mom nodded, and I left to go check on Rey.

 **._._.**

"You won't win this Snoke!" I yelled. My ice blue blades whirled and slashed, slowly making him back up.

"No." he smiled evilly, tendrils of lightning were coming to me. I let loose a scream, and suddenly, a familiar red lightsaber cutting through Snoke.

My head suddenly snapped up, the fight making me breath hard. It was so realistic.

"Rey!"

My vision cleared, clearing to see Ben standing next to the cot I was in. I noticed that the glass around me was removed (I had briefly seen it before being injected with a sedative).

"Ben," I asked weakly, "What happened? I don't remember anything from after the battle."

"You had collapsed, and had to be sent here. You were out for a day, and it was 0023.99 hours too long."

I studied his face, he looked troubled.

"Ben, what's bothering you?"

He inhaled, "I have to go to Coruscant to face a trial in front of the Constellation Council. They claim to have more power than us, and we are Force Sensitive. If they do have more power than us, then we are in trouble. Mom thinks that the First Order is behind this. I would like to go with you, and we can find out what is happening. If the First Order is behind this, we can take down the Constellation Council. They won't have any power over us, and we can then work on taking down the First Order. I want you to go with me."

I tilted my head to one side, my eyes meeting his. Ben's stoic expression softened, his eyes pleading. I wanted to help him, I wanted to destroy the First Order, I want to find my parents.

"I will." I promised, "Once the medics decree me free to go."

He smiled, and got up. I sighed, feeling conflit in my head again. I knew that Snoke isn't dead, I already knew that the First Order was behind this. Something was consuming my mind. I didn't know what to do about it. I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

 **._._.**

"Even if all the evidence says that Solo is innocent, you must kill him. You must kill Rey Kenobi. You must kill the rest of the Resistance. Go to Kamino, and lure the Resistance there. Kill all of them. If you fail, your position of the Constellation Council's leader and regent will be removed from you." Snoke ordered.

"Yes Supreme Leader." Hux bowed, and retreated from the room. The hologram disappeared, and the real one resumed his battle with Rey. Soon, Rey would be his pawn, and the Resistance will crumble.

 **._._.**

"I'm not used to seeing you with other colors." Rey joked. I was nervous, fiddling with my sleeve.

"Do you think that they'll let me go?" I asked nervously.

Rey laughed, "Of course they will! At least they should."

I smiled nervously, I still felt like something would go wrong.

"Ben, it's going to be fine." Rey reassured, "Don't worry."

I nodded, yet the feeling still lingered.

"Is there any food?" I suddenly asked. Rey laughed, and got up. She returned moments later with some bread.

"Anyways, we should be landing in Coruscant in 0001 hours." Rey said as she handed me the bread. I nodded, chewing on the bread.

"Ben, how can we find out that the First Order is behind this? How can we find out that they have more power than us?"

"That's the thing we haven't figured out yet."

Rey sighed, and looked out the window. A large planet came to view, speckled with almost every light shade possible.

"Ben, relax. It's going to be fine." Rey soothed. The sound of her voice washed over me, a calming…

Okay, not that calming after I almost drowned at the beach.

I felt the ship gently land on the ground, and once again did I become nervous. We got out of the ship, and saw a small platoon of guards, waiting for us with blasters in hand. They silently escorted us into a building, where we were greeted by a droid at a desk.

" _Please state your reason for visiting the Constellation Council."_ it requested.

"Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo attending a court trial." Rey answered confidently. The robot tapped on a projected screen a few times before replying, " _You are cleared to go."_

The guards escorted us through a maze of corridors, eerily like the Jedi Temple. The doors opened, and a council of 12 with droids that took notes were seen.

"Ben Solo, formerly known as Kylo Ren and Rey Kenobi, you are here to attend a court trial for Ben Solo's actions as Kylo Ren, which will deem him innocent or guilty."

"Yes." I said nervously.

 **._._.**

"General, the BC Andromeda has landed." Lieutenant Connix reported. Leia nodded, shifting her eyes from projected screen to screen, watching the progress of the Resistance.

"General!"

Sirens began wailing, and Finn ran up to Leia.

"General, we've spotted the remains of the First Order's command ships consisting of the Finalizer, the Absolution, the Supremacy, and the Subjugator are heading to our planet. They've been spotted on our long distance scopes. If they keep at the right speed, they should be arriving on 0092 hours."

Leia turned to the projected screen with the scopes. It was true, all four of the First Order's command ships were heading to Ahch-To.

"Leia, do you remember when we were at Hoth, we made the mistake of turning all the power to the shield generators, causing the Empire to know where we are?"

"Amilyn, I do remember," Leia replied, "Are you implying that we charge up the transports and then send the power to another island as a decoy?"

Vice Admiral Holdo nodded, and it seemed there was no other choice.

"But General, what about the fleet?" Finn asked.

"Prepare them now, and jump into hyperspace heading for the old Rebel Base in Crait, jumping into lightspeed on the other side of the planet. The Legion Star transports will follow in a little bit. The Raddus will follow with everyone else, all to Crait. We will then stay there until we need to make a move against the First Order."

Finn nodded, and ran back to Poe and Rose to report the news.

"All X-wings to your fighters, this is not an attack, nor is this a drill. Set coordinates for Glittering Akslzite Base."

The order was repeated over and over.

"I hate when they do this." Poe groaned.

"Poe, don't complain, you own an X-wing!" Rose reprimanded, "This is for the good of the Resistance."

"You sound like Leia scolding me." Poe rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Poe, you're the best pilot in the Resistance, out best friend, and you gotta stay safe. Stop complaining." Finn said. Poe nodded, and hurried off to the main hanger.

 **._._.**

"Emperor, Solo and the princess have arrived at the Constellation Council."

"Have the traitor and princess captured and brought to me." Armitage Hux's voice rang through them chamber. The self appointed emperor thought of himself as the true ruler of the galaxy, not some scavenger or traitor that tried for it.

He flexed his fingers outward, then speaking again, "I want them no later than 0080 hours so they can see the demise of the Resistance."

The new general bowed, and retreated out of the room. This girl, he had seen holograms of her actions. It seemed to him that Rey Kenobi would be… fitting… as an empress.

If the Solo didn't get to her first.

 _I'll torture him until she gives in. The girl is powerful, and seems to be swayed easily._

 **._._.**

"Ben!"

Rey was struggling to break free from the guards, and couldn't cut them down. They forced Rey to leave Ben's side, and cuffed her.

"Bring the girl to Emperor Hux. He wants the girl." the Constellation Council ordered.

"He will not touch Rey." Ben snarled. He leapt forward, but was held back by more appearing guards. Ben suddenly became angry, and he couldn't restrain it. He didn't know before, but it was at this point when he realized that in his heart, hidden in a corner of his mind and heart, he loves Rey.

Rey was making eye contact with Ben, and the fire that suddenly flickered to life in his eyes terrified her. His emotions were taking over once more.

"Let me go!" Rey cried, struggling to remove the cuffs from her hands. The Constellation Council paid no attention, and the leader ordered them with orders already given.

"I love you Rey!" Ben yelled before they were dragged in opposite directions.

 _I promised to find you Rey, and I will again._

Ben tried speaking through the bond, but was hit with a barrier.

 _The cuffs must be restraining the use of the Force_ , he realized. Ben was dragged onto a First Order ship, the one that he used to own, and thrown into a cell. The ship lifted off, then heading off to the Supremacy.

 **._._.**

"Leia, do you sense it? Something powerful with the Force disappeared." Luke suddenly gasped. Leia felt it too.

"I can't sense the connection between Rey and Ben either." Leia said softly.

They both know something was wrong.

"General, Master Luke, we must evacuate Ahch-To, the First Order's command fleet is closing in. This is our only chance." Lieutenant Connix reported.

"Wait, send all the power to the island around three-hundredths of a parsec away!" Vice Admiral Holdo commanded, and they set off moments later on Raddus. The ship lifted off just moments before the First Order Fleet could detect them.

"Jump to lightspeed as fast as you can!" one of the commanders cried. The Raddus shot through the galaxy , distorting time and space.

"Luke, there's something wrong with Rey and Ben, I can feel it." Leia murmured.

"The First Order is getting stronger, and I can sense more presenses, more Force Sensitives." Luke added, "That spells trouble for us."

"Gahh!"

Chewie had snuck on the Raddus without anyone noticing.

"Chewie!"

The giant Wookie hugged the two.

"Grahh!"

"Yes Chewie, we need to get back Ben and Rey." Leia said. Chewbacca purred, and the trio headed to the front of the ship.

 **._._.**

"Get your hands off me!" Rey snarled. She struggled against the cuffs and the grips of the stormtroopers in the Supremacy.

"Or what?" one of the stormtroopers mocked. He hefted his blaster, "Take the girl to the Emperor. He wants the girl."

Rey was being dragged through the hallways, then forced into the throne room. She saw Ben lying sideways on the ground, his eyes closed, blood trickling from his temple. His Jedi robes were ripped into tatters, scraps of it were strewn all over the place. Rey saw his lightsaber lying right next to him.

"Ben!" Rey struggled to break free.

"He put up quite a fight. It was rather… amusing."

Rey finally noticed Hux sitting on a throne which was on a dias. The red-headed dictator was smiling evilly at Rey. She looked around in horror, and saw the destruction he had created while defending himself. Her eyes landed on Ben's not moving body, unwanted tears filling her eyes.

"You see Princess, you don't understand his true intention for you. He was using you for who you are. He would turn back to Kylo Ren, and turn on you. He doesn't deserve you, and you deserve someone much more powerful." Hux drawled. Rey understood his intention, _he wants me to become his empress._

"I will not join you. Don't even think about trying!" Rey snarled. Something about this person unsettled her, "Ben is powerful, caring, brave, and loyal! He would never do that!" Rey now wanted to break away from this and use her saberstaff to him cut him into oblivion.

"Ben Solo is a child, merely someone who clings onto everyone that cares for him. He is using…" Hux got cut off.

"Rey, don't listen to him. I won't do that, ever." Ben groaned. His feeble voice hurt Rey, it burned right into her heart. Rey struggled again to break out of the cuffs and from the grips of the stormtroopers, "Let me go!"

"As you wish, _princess_."

Rey's cuffs were loosened, so she ran to Ben, kneeling beside him.

"Ben." Rey rolling him onto his back gently. She could sense his Force Signature strong, yet brittle at the same time. It seemed that he was close to the brink of death, yet still fighting, "Ben, don't leave me."

"Rey of Light." he murmured. His eyes opened slightly, and he cupped Rey's cheek with his hand. Rey's best friend seemed like he was giving up.

"Ben, don't give up. Promise me."

Hux was watching this touching reunion, and felt that this was an appropriate time to separate the two. He silently ordered that the stormtroopers seperate them.

Rey was suddenly torn from Ben's side, cuffs locking around her wrists once more.

"I won't join you." Rey yelled as she was dragged away once more.

Hux merely smirked, and turned his attention back to Ben.

"Keep him alive, but in a prison cell."

 **._._.**

"Rey's signature and Ben's have been flickering in and out. The First Order or the Constellation Council have to be behind this." Leia spoke.

"They're somehow linked. The trial, then the disappearance, and the fading Force Signatures. The sudden swell of power in the First Order might be the cause. The Constellation Council was really abrupt and sudden in appearance, taking control over the galaxy while we were trying to regroup, then an emperor. They're linked somehow." Vice Admiral Holdo analized. The Resistance Leaders nodded, it was somehow linked.

"What has become of the red-headed dictator of the First Order?" Poe suddenly asked.

"He vanished without a trace after Ben turned." Luke answered.

There was something wrong there. These were linked. Something very powerful was behind this. It seemed more dangerous than the First Order, much more powerful than Starkiller Base, if that was even possible.

The Resistance grew worried, as did the rest of the systems. For the first time in years, hope began to slip.

 **This concludes the fifth chapter of Light in the Darkness! Sorry about this chapter being shorter than usual! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	7. Filled With Nothing

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter of Light in the Darkness! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **Rey**

"You have a special treat." I could sense the stormtrooper smirking under his helmet, and I was suddenly pushed into an arena. A ring of stormtroopers surrounded the arena, while hundreds of spectators were going to watch me. I was given back my saberstaff, and I turned it on, seeing that the stormtroopers raised their blasters and pointed it at me. They charged at me, and my blades were whirling moments later.

 _Deflect, strike, strike, roll, dodge, swipe, deflect, strike, roll._

I felt my mind take over, and I went with the flow, taking down stormtrooper after stormtrooper. I knew they weren't killed, just unconscious. I felt like I was freed from some cage, the heaviness in my mind was gone. Each time I hit a stormtrooper in the helmet and knocked him unconscious, my mind felt more clear. Soon, all the troopers were down except for a silver one, which I presumed to be the leader. Captain Phasma twirled her staff, and we circled around, waiting for the first person to strike. She struck first, and my mind took over once more.

"You won't win, scavenger princess." she mocked. I faked a strike, and manage to catch the captain off guard when I slashed at her staff arm. The saberstaff cut through the armour.

"Now what do you think you're doing?"

An authoritative voice rang through the arena's walls. I turned to see Hux standing at the door frame.

"You." I snarled. I held my staff out, blades in his direction.

"Me. I thought you would be happy to see your fiance." Hux smirked, advancing to me.

"Keep dreaming." I snapped, moving into fighting position.

"Take her to the chambers next to mine." he ordered, and I had my saberstaff wretched from my hands. I tried Force-Pushing them like Ben taught me, but they were unaffected. Something was really wrong. It just didn't work. My saberstaff was shifted out of place, and it was turned off

"Don't waste your energy princess. It don't do you any good."

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled. I managed to shift my saberstaff to my hands, and then I turned it on. The ice-blue blades managed to cut through the cuffs, and suddenly, the room was filled with chaos. I made a break for it, then I felt someone grab my arm and press something to my back. I struggled to break away from the grip, and sudden, excruciating pain erupted from the disk. I let loose a shriek of pain, and I could throw it off.

"Struggle more and this will be the fate that Ben Solo will suffer for the rest of his pathetic life." a voice hissed in my ear.

 _No, I can't let Ben take this! I don't want to listen either._

I was torn, should I keep fighting or should I stop?

 **._._.**

"Don't you come closer to me." Ben growled. Hux merely smirked. Both men destested each other, each one struggling for power. Ben has more power, which is obvious. However, there was a secret that the only Constellation Council, Captain Phasma, and Hux knew. There was a shift in power, which had suddenly boosted the First Order.

"You have no control over me." Hux drawled, "Don't even try, or your precious little scavenger princess will suffer a fate much worse than yours."

That caught my attention.

 _Is Rey alright? Is she okay?_

"I see that has caught your attention. Your princess is to wed me in 0065 hours. You can prevent this if you obediently rejoin the First Order."

I mentally rolled my eyes. This person was a liar, and he was a delusional person. He believed that he was the rightful ruler of everything.

Rey is the rightful queen. Rey is a powerful girl, much more powerful than Hux. Yet there was something that said that Hux has become more powerful, but what? I could sense something, but it wasn't strong enough for me to tell.

"Rey won't ever marry you." I snapped through gritted teeth, "Stop believing in your little fantasies. It won't ever happen."

He smirked, and left the cell.

I rattled the chains, almost successfully bringing one off the hook. I did that again, and pulled the chain off.

 _Finally,_ I thought. I had to get the cuffs off, but how?

The cell had almost nothing, with only a small wire thing. This wouldn't be…

 _Yes it would. Just find a seam and use your hands to rip it off then pick the lock or something,_ my consciousness scolded. Well, of course I can. I moved over to the bed, and started to examine the frame. It seemed that there was no seam, and there was no way to remove these cuffs.

I lifted my hands to my eyes, examining the restraints that prevented me from using the Force. There was a small hole on each one of them, just under the thumbs. Something clicked in my head.

The ench of the chain had been broken off, but where did that piece land? Was it small enough for me to use to pick the lock?

My eyes scanned around the cell, and it was near the corner. I hurried to pick it up, examining it. Part of the chain link was split in half, and it seemed to be the right size.

"C'mon, c'mon!" I whispered to myself. One cuff clicked open, and I began to pick the lock of the other. It was almost fully opened when the cuffs suddenly lit up.

"Alerting the emperor immediately. Prisoner trying to escape."

It was repeated over and over again, which alerted stormtroopers.

"Oh crap." I mumbled. This was not good.

 **._._.**

I felt stab after stab of pain hit me on the chest, legs, arms, wherever over and over again. It didn't stop. Each wave of pain was pulsing, growing increasingly more painful as well as stinging where they hit me. Yet they didn't.

 _It must be Ben's pain. I need to hold this to draw it away,_ I thought. It got increasingly worse as the stabs came quicker.

I fell against the wall, trying to keep myself from tumbling off the edge of consciousness. My knees gave way, and I was huddled on the ground, trying to hold on.

 _Ben, fight them. Don't let them see what they want to see,_ I spoke through the Force Bond. I couldn't sense Ben. All that I felt was a wall, a void, filled with nothing.

I suddenly felt something painful shoot through my heart, but it wasn't real. It was a feeling. I remembered something that Ben said to me a very long time ago, when he was Kylo Ren.

" _When two have a Force Bond, and one of them dies, the other will be inflicted with pain, and will always feel the missing presence of the other."_ he had said. It made sense. I had felt terrible pain, and I couldn't sense Ben. It was a wall, a void. Something told me that he is indeed dead.

"No, that isn't possible. Ben is strong. He can survive that." I whispered to myself, but even my attempts still had tears, unwanted tears fill my eyes. I tried one last time.

I couldn't feel Ben's presence, I couldn't detect his Force Signature, it was missing. I had felt pain, terrible pain, like I was being hit with thousands of blaster bolts that didn't kill but inflicted pain. I couldn't sense Ben through the Force Bond.

It seems that he is just… gone.

Tears started to spill out of my eyes. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want this to be real, but it was.

 _Ben, wherever you are, I'll be there soon._

My mind wandered to different things, but something suddenly slapped me in the face.

 _I am Princess Rey Kenobi. I have more power in my hands than anyone will._

 _I will not let this happen._

 _I am the Princess._

 _I am a Jedi._

 _I will bring back the galaxy to what it it supposed to be._

 _I will reclaim my birthright._

 _I will not let anyone dictate my life._

I brushed away my tears, and stood up, leaning on the wall.

 _I will find you Ben, dead or not._

 **._._.**

"General, there is no trace of life on the BC Andromeda. In fact, it has been no life forms for a while now. The ship is also still on Coruscant." C3PO reported the worried mother. Those who heard were starting to wonder what in the world was going on.

"General, we have a message from the Constellation Council."

Leia turned and watched the monitor flicker. Instead of the council appearing, a prerecorded message appeared. It was a small message saying to watch what was next, which was another recording of what happened in the trial room. Rey was being dragged away, they were being captured by stormtroopers.

"Oh my! The First Order has them! We are going to be in so much trouble without Rey and Ben." C3PO exclaimed. If possible, this recording made more hope slip from their grasp. The First Order was winning, the Resistance was crumbling.

 **._._.**

"Sir, the formula is ready, and we can start using it for the First Order."

"Good. Start the operation immediately."

The droid started to call names from the speaker, calling the stormtroopers.

"BH-9037 and AS-9037."

"LC-4758 and VC-6749."

"CW-1757 and JC-1264."

"CM-4758 and JB-5464."

Hundreds of stormtroopers received the formula, each pair leaving with something new added.

The emperor was watching with satisfaction. His plan was so far working. Soon, the entire galaxy would fall into his hands.

 **._._.**

"Luke, I felt great disturbances. It's adding by pairs. I can feel more Force Sensitives being born, but there can't be that many."

An alarm suddenly came to wail.

"Master Luke! Mistress Leia! BB-8 has seen many of the First Order's ships drawing closer! It might seem as if out base is the target!"

The two droids were hurrying as fast as they could, R2D2 constantly saying things. Something was not right. This base was well known that it was abandoned, and while they were escaping from Ahch-To, all the ships were cloaked. They couldn't find them unless there were Force Sensitives that know how to detect other Force Sensitives. Rey and Ben wouldn't betray the Resistance.

Unless there _are_ more Force Sensitives that don't believe in the Resistance, and rather the First Order.

 **Sorry about not updating for a while! I know this chapter is kinda short, sorry about this! I purposefully made it this way. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this! Please review, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**

Hello people! I am back with another chapter of Light in the Darkness! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Some of the information in this chapter are done my research, although most of it is my idea, but have been edited to make it sound more Star Wars like. If I got some canon information (not including the one where the Grey Jedi are described) wrong, please tell me and I will fix it.

Rey

I was forced to go on Jakku for a reason.

I was forced to leave Ben's side for a reason.

I don't know who my parents are for a reason.

I don't know who I actually am.

I want to know why.

I want to know who I am.

My head was swarmed with questions each one that was one that I have wanted to know for years.

I was hidden on Jakku because of...

I was forced to leave Ben's side because of...

I don't know my parents because…

I don't know who I actually am because…

I want to know why because…

All these questions, all had answers, but no matter how much I've been searching my memories, none of them came up. I felt rage boiling up inside my heart. I didn't want to feel the anger, I had already experienced it once, and nearly died from it. I didn't want to be a dark jedi, nor a light jedi. I just wanted to be a Force Sensitive who has honed her skills with the Force, and knows how to use a saberstaff.

There is a concept of the Grey Jedi, those who draw on both the light and the dark. This idea makes one very powerful, and can be used to create life, stop death. Not many can do this, and the last known Grey Jedi was Darth Revan. However, that practice has not been used for many years.

There was that voice, and it sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was. All that I knew about that the owner of the voice is Force Sensitive, and it is that of a elderly male, and everytime I search for an answer to that question, the only one that pops into my mind is my grandfather.

But Grey Jedi don't exist. The practice has not been used, and there is not a single person alive that uses that practice. If I were to become a Grey Jedi…

I didn't think it was possible. It would be difficult to resist the temptation of the dark while still using the light. I knew that first hand.

I let my eyes wander over everything in the room for the hundredth time or so. It was mostly bare, with a small bed in the corner, a small table with a chair. I spent most of my time in this room either sitting on the chair, standing, or pacing. It was utterly boring.

I heard a click and the whirl of different gears turning, and a small droid rolled in. In it's metal clasps held a tray of food. Three bowls of three different sizes were filled with a soup, bread with a green thing on it, and one with a sort of roundish, rough, orange thing. A glass of water accompanied the food. It placed the tray on my table, and left, closing the door with the click and whirl of different gears. An oval with a depression was attached to a metal stick was only now just noticed. I picked it up, and my instinct told me it was for the soup.

The soup itself was a reddish orange color, and when scooped up, it wasn't like water, but not solid. The top had small, chopped up herbs sprinkled in the middle.

The bread seemed to be cut off from a loaf, large, and perfectly round. It was slightly hard to the touch, and the top was a strange yellow color, with a different green herb spread evenly over it, in a similar fashion to the yellow thing.

The other thing was a small, rounded, rough thing. It reminded me of a thing called an orange or something like that.

I decided to stop examining the foods and started drinking the soup. It was slightly spicy, but yet flavorful. I finished it with moments, and drank some of the water. I ate the bread, with a small bit of water, and the orange too.

The meal was satisfying, and after attempting to clean up my face and the table did I stand up once more. I started to slowly pace the room again, thinking about my memories. A powerful one emerged on me, the one where I went to my old bedroom in the ancient castle. I once more fell into my memories.

"Rey, wait! I will find you. I promise. Stay safe for me."

"I'll come back for you! I promise Rey! I'll come back!"

"No! Come back!" 9 year old Rey cried. A ship was barely visible in the Jakku night, "Come back!" she wailed.

"You'll always be my best friend right?" a person was holding a 6 year old Rey in their lap.

"I'll always be. You'll always be my Rey of Light right?"

"Of course!" Rey curled up and looked up at the sky, "I want to be a pilot and fly in the sky."

A voice came from the sky, "Rey…"

A new memory arose, one that was very blurry, but the voices were clear.

"Do you see the stars Rey? Those will be the places where you will one day rule."

I looked out the window and saw a brilliantly lit up sky, a sky that was decorated with the lights of different stars.

I suddenly snapped out of my dive into the past, sensing someone draw near. I tensed, suddenly remembering that I hid my saberstaff in my robes.

Don't take it out yet, my mind told me, Use the element of surprise.

The door opened with a small whirl, and in came stormtroopers.

"Arms." he ordered. The trooper raised a small remote, remembering that device can cause pain, I grudgingly held them out, which were then shackled. I walked behind him through the maze of corridors, and entered the throne room. I heard a yell of pain, and I saw Ben trying to fight off stormtroopers, with his hands cuffed like mine were. I felt joy enter my heart when I saw him, he's alive! My happiness was quickly muted moments later.

I took in my surroundings, and sitting on the throne was none other than the previously dead Snoke.

Hi! So this "chapter" was added on to the previous one, because I don't have any more ideas. I will be going back to writing Harry Potter because I have too many ideas and need to use those. Audreyradio, I'm really sorry about this! But thank you for supporting me on this story! It means so much.

I'm really sorry, but I will be back with Perfect Harmony

WovenFromMoonlight


End file.
